Fanfics Yaoi
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Qué pasará si los chicos se dán cuenta de los fics yaoi que hay sobre ellos?... La Profesora les dejó de tarea buscar la Historia de South Park. Habían varias, pero una les llamó la atención, sobretodo al radar pervertido de cierto rubio- Fanfics de South Park- dijo Kenny. -Que es eso?- preguntó Stan. -Me suenan a historietas- contestó el rubio.
1. Fanfiction

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

-Bien, chicos, recuerden que tienen que traer un Informe de 5 hojas, eso significa por los dos lados no me vengan con que no sabian, de la historia de South Park- decía la Profesora despidiendo a sus estudiantes, quienes se fueron refunfuñando por el trabajo.

-Que aburrido!- se quejó Cartman.

-Si- dijo Kyle en un bostezo.

-Dormiste bien?- se preocupó su "super mejor amigo" **(N/A:entre comillas, verdad?)**.

-Si, pero tengo sueño...

-Yo no sé absolutamente nada de South Park- se quejó Kenny

-Esa es la idea, Tarado- le dijo Eric

-Saben, hace tiempo que noescucho la palabra "tarado"- observó Stan.

-Oigan, por qué no vamos a casa de Stan a hacer la tarea?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si, esta bien!- dijeron los demas, excepto Stan.

-Un momento... Es mi casa, desde cuando tienes el derecho de invitar a mi casa?

-Bien, repasemos... Casa de Kenny: Ratas, pobreza, bebidas, Casa de Cartman: es como entrar a la cueva del oso, seria una GRAN estupidez!

-Uh! Ves a Eric como un oso?- dijo melosamente Kenny.

-Cállate, Kenny!- gritaron a dúo.

-Tu casa es la mas normal, Stan- terminó por decir Kyle- Ademas tus padres no están

-Uh! Y...- comenzó Kenny.

-Cállate, Kenny!- le gritaron los demas.

-Esta bien, irems a mi casa...- se rindió Stan **(N/A: pobrecito, le pasan las mias -.-...)**.

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,RESIDENCIA MARSH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

**(N/A: vieron? Ahora las casas tambien son elegantes B]) **

Los chicos estaban sentados frente a la computadora buscando en Google- "Historia de South Park"- escribió Broflovsky.

-No, pon "historias"- le dijo Cartman

-Y eso para qué?- interrumpió Kenny.

-Para que salgan varias historias y asi nos las dividimos

-...

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo, es una buena idea, Culón- dijo Kyle.

-Gracias, Judío- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa hacia los otros.

Asi que decidieron buscar "Historias de South Park"... Habían varias, pero una les llamó la atención, sobretodo al radar pervertido de cierto rubio- Fanfics de South Park- dijo Kenny.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Stan.

-Me suenan a historietas- contestó el rubio.

-Si tienen dibujos tal vez nos den puntos extra- razonó el castaño.

-Bien, veamos- dijo Kyle, entrando a la página.

-Estan en inglés!- se quejó Stan.

-No, no, mira, ahí hay un menu para escoger el lenguaje- dijo Kenny- Entre otras cosas...

Kyle vió el menú y se puso a curiosear- Esto no sé qué es, esto no sé qué es, esto es "Género", esto no sé qué es pero mejor lo pongo en "All" para que salgan todos, "Lenguaje" español, "Palabras", "Personaje A" y "Personaje B"?

-No puede ser- dijo Kenny- A ver qué es...

-Bebe? Clyde, Chef, Butters?!- se extrañó el pelirrojo.

-Craig!? DAMIEN?!- exclamó Stan

-Sigue bajando, busca nuestros nombres!- se alarmó Cartman.

-Eric Cartman! Karen McCormick?! Kenny McCormick!...- se asustó el rubio al leer los nombres.

-Kyle B.?!- se alarmó Broflovsky.

-MYSTERION!?- se alarmó Cartman

-Pip, Randy M.?!- se asustó Stan- Y Stan M.

-Qué carajo es esto?!- se alarmó Cartman.

Kyle miró el nombre de la página- Es "Fanfiction"- susurró.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANNN! Voy a tener que meter unas historias, ojalá lemmon, para que los chicos las vean y el fic continúe... Asi que si tienen alguna historia para escribir el título nada mas, puede ser de ustedes o de quién sea... El primer review escoge la historia, que tal?**

**XOXO!**


	2. Identidades y Futuro

**Este capi es a petición de Luis Carlos y Pauuliiitaa10... Como me costó escribir eso -.-U... Aqui nadie me pertenece, excepto la idea...**

-Pon Misteryon! Pon Misteryon!- se apresuró a decir Cartman

-Para qué?!- dijo Kyle.

-Para saber si alguien sabe nuestras identidades- razonó Kenny.

Kyle hizo caso- "Las Crónicas de Misteryon"- leyó.

-107 putos capítulos?!- se asustó Cartman- Quién escribe y lee tantos capítulos! Solo por gusto!? Esta loco!

-HEY! Yo leo por gusto- regañó Kyle.

-Eso dije- se burló Cartman.

-Cállate, Gordo! Las personas que leemos por gusto somos las más inteligentes! Como...- mira el nombre del autor- Luis Carlos y yo!- pose victoriosa.

Mientras tanto Kenny habia entrado a la historia- Oh Dios Mio! Sabe que yo soy Misteryon!- se asustó.

-Y yo TooshWell!- dijo Stan.

-Dice algo de El Coon?- preguntó Cartman.

-SI!- gritó Kyle- Y de Human Kite!- exclamó.

-Y si esto es una especie de Futuro?- preguntó Stan.

-Y si ahorita suena la alarma?!- pregunta Kenny. Todos se quedaron mirando a su alrededor por un rato...

-...

-...

-Eso fué deepcionante- admitió Eric.

-Si...- asintieron los demás

-Pero, y si es cierto todo esto?! O mas importante: Cómo nos conocen!?- se alarmó Stan.

-Y aun mas importante: Kyle todavía es virgen?!- gritó Cartman

-¡CALLATE, CULO GORDO!- replicó Kyle

- Dios, tan temprano y ya comenzaron con lo de siempre...- dijo Stan agarrándose el puente de la naríz

-Chicos, estan haciendo la misma conversación que en la historia- se asustó Kenny

-QUÉ?!- se asustaron los otros.

-Miren el comienzo del primer capítulo- los chicos hicieron caso y sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo- Asi comenzó todo...

-QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?!- se asustó Stan.

-QUÍTALA! QUÍTALA!- se asustó Kyle

-NO!- exclamó Cartman- Quiero saber qué pasa!

-Y leer 107 capítulos por diversion? No era que el que haga eso es un loco?- provocó Kyle.

-Cállate, Judío Ignorante- susurró.

-Chicos, miren lo que encontré- dijo Kenny asustado, los demás se acercaron- Se llama "Future Diary"...

Luego de Leer los 2 Primeros Capítulos...

-Que mierda?! Yo jamás le haría eso a nadie!- gritó Kyle enojado. Los chicos los miraban asustados- QUÉ LES PASA? SABEN QUE YO NO SERÍA CAPAZ!

-Ya, ya, esta bien, no nos hagas daño- se apresuró a decir Stan

-NO! QUIERO QUE ME CREAN!

-Si, si, te creemos!- dijo Kenny.

-NOOOO! NECESITO LA VERDAD! CARTMAN!

-Qué?!

-PIENSAS QUE YO SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACER ESO?

-...

-LA VERDAD!

-... Pues en este momento parece que sí... Judío...

-NO, YO JAMAS...!- inhala y exhala- Ya, ya me calmé... Miren, yo no soy un asesino, ok?

-Ok- contestaron los otros

-Ahora sigamos viendo qué es esto- dijo Kyle sentándose frente a la computadora

-Pon nuestros nombres- dijo Stan- A ver qué sale...

-Bien- Kyle le hizo caso... Grave error...


	3. Homework

-"Homework"- leyó Kenny-... Ejem... One- Shot; Stan debe reaccionar ante la tensión sexual no resuelta hacia su querido Kyle, y más cuando se queda a solas con este toda una gran .- se rascó la barbilla- Interesante- sonrió entrando a la historia.

-Kenny, no te atrevas!- gritó Stan.

-Nada mas veamos qué es...- intentó calmarlo Cartman.

Los chicos entraron y se dedicaron a leer...

-Uuuhhh! Doble sentido- se burló Kenny.

Siguieron leyendo- Y más si te pasas todo el día con la persona que más amas: Tu mejor amigo- leyó Cartman- QUE ROMÁNTICO!

Le lanzaron una mirada asesina y continuaron con la lectura- Pero fue un intento tan inútil como poner a dieta a Cartman!- rió Kyle

-Cállate, Judío! Por lo menos mi mejor amigo no me quiere violar!- se defendió el castaño.

-EY!- gritó Stan.

Cartman y Kyle se lanzaron una mirada asesina, pero continuaron leyendo- A partir de los 15 años, se podría decir que Kyle se convirtió en objetivo de todos sus sueños húmedos y sus fantasías cuando necesitaba auto-satisfacerse- leyó Kenny.

-ESO ES MENTIRA!- se defendió Stan.

Kyle lo miró de arriba a abajo- Ojalá- susurró, devolviendo su vista al fanfic.

-Con Kyle. Con la insatisfacción sexual de Stan. Con lo Sexy que se estaba volviendo Kyle. No. No puede ser- leyó Cartman entre carcajadas.

-Como te odio- susurró Kyle, y siguió leyendo...-Que buena excusa, Stan, Kenny iba a quemar la casa de Cartman- se atrevió a decir Kyle sarcásticamente. Continuaron leyendo...

-Van a jugar a los médicos!- dijo Kenny apludiendo.

-Uh! Stan! Querías hacerle barbaridades a Kyle?- molestó Cartman.

-Déjame en paz!- se defendió Stan. Kyle estaba sumamente sumido en la lectura.

-Debo meterte esto… eh, introducirlo…- leyó Kenny- Pobre Stan!

Kyle soltó una carcajada, Stan frunció el ceño- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó entre risas...

-AW! BESO!- dijo Cartman burlonamente... Luego siguieron leyendo...

-Cuando llegó a su altura, tomo el miembro de Kyle y comenzó a mast...- comenzó a leer Kenny, asombrado, mientras Cartman reía a carcajadas y Stan estaba mas rojo que nunca

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO LO LEAS, NO LO LEAS, NO LO LEAS!- exclamó Kyle corriendo hacia afuera, seguido por Stan.

-Empezó a gemir de una forma tan inocente y dulce que Stan no tardaría en querer hacerlo suyo- reía Kenny mientras le salía un hilo de sangre por la naríz y Cartman soltaba carcajadas que se escuchaban desde las afueras de la ciudad...

En el Patio...

-No, no, no, no es posible!- decía Kyle caminando en círculos.

-Tranquilo, es solo una historia, Kyle, tranquilízate- decía Stan intentando seguirle el paso a las vueltas de su amigo.

En eso pasaron por la cera Craig, Damien, Pip y Tweek- _Ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben- _tarareaban Craig y Damien la musica de Two And A Half Men.

-_Ben, ben, ben, ben, beren ben... Wo hoo hooo hoo hoo...- _les siguió el juego Pip.

-_Ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben..._

_-Haaaa!_

_-Beeeennn... _

-GAH!- interrumpió Tweek- Kyle, estás bien?!- se dirigió hacia el nombrado.

-Ah?- preguntó levantando la vista.

-Estás bien?- se acercó Pip, junto con los otros 2.

Kyle solo les señaló que entraran a la casa, los cuales hicieron caso- Cómo se te ocurre!?- regañó Stan.

-Tienen que saber de esa página- le respondió- Tu mismo viste que entre los personajes tambien estaban ellos- Stan asintió...

Al Rato...

-OH POR DIOS!- gritaba Damien totalmente rojo saliendo del hogar, seguido por Pip repasando lo que su pobre cerebro acababa de leer y Tweek...

-GAH! STAN TE QUIERE VIOLAR!- gritó.

-OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO!- repetía Damien caminando en circulos- MI INOCENCIA HA FALLECIDO!- gritó arrodillándose.

Pip se había sentado en las gradas de la casa, como en otro mundo, mientras Tweek gritaba que Stan quería violar a Kyle...

Al rato salió Craig, tan serio como siempre- Eso no está bien- dijo- No es sano...

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo mientras que Damien parecía un muerto tirado en el césped mirando hacia el cielo- Tienes razón...- murmuró...


	4. My Vulnerability

**Capítulo dedicado a Coyote Smith, quién me pidió esta increible historia... **

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, _**

-Muy bien, chicos, la tarea!- dijo la profesora. Todos se la fueron a entregar, incluso los chicos que habían aprovechado a ultimo momento copiar y pegar un documento en Wikipedia.

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_**

-Ya se pueden ir- dijo la maestra.

Iban caminando por el pasillo, en silencio, cuando- Chicos! QUÉ ES ESO DE HISTORIAS SOBRE NOSOTROS!?- preguntó Clyde, que se acercaba junto al Team Craig y Damien y Pip.

-Les dijeron?!- gritó Stan.

-GAH! Tienen derecho a saber que El Gobierno nos espía NGH! O los gnomos! Oh Dios, que no sean los gnomos!

-Exigimos conocer esas historias!- dijo Token.

Los chicos se dirigieron todos al hogar de Stan, cuando llegaron entraron a la página y se pusieron a curiosear- Ven?- dijo Kyle- Por ejemplo, este se llama "My Vulnerability" y los escribió una tal Miley McTucker...

-Un momento! Yo soy Tucker!- dijo Craig.

-Y yo soy Mc- comentó Kenny

-...

-...

-...

-OH DIOS MIO!- exclamó Damien al entender el juego de palabras y salió corriendo del hogar con cara de asco.

-...

-...

-OH DIOS MIO!- exclamaron los demás al entenderlo.

-QUÉ?!- dijo Kenny, el unico que no sabía qué estaba pasando. Al ver las caras de sus amigos y pensarlo un poco- OH CARAJO!- exclamó.

Damien volvió a entrar y se sentó al lado de la computadora. Kyle entró a la historia...

_Luego de Leerla..._

_Tururú .-. _

Pip estaba sollozando en el pecho de Damien y sentado en sus regazos, Kenny caminaba nervioso por el salón, Tweek estaba siendo abrazado por Craig, Stan se sostenía el puente de la naríz al lado de la computadora, Kyle tenía la cabeza sobre el escritorio, Clyde lloraba en una esquina, Token estaba enojado con Clyde por decir que él era su mejor amigo "después de Craig", Butters acompañaba a Clyde en sus sollozos y Cartman se daba golpes en la cabeza y de ves en cuando maldecía- Enferma...- susurró- TODAS SON UNA ENFERMAS!- le gritó a la computadora- Y tu, Rata Judía, eres un psicópata que debe ir al Manicomio!

-CÁLLATE, CULÓN!

-OBLÍGAME, PENDEJO!

-YA, CÁLLENSE!- gritó Stan- Sólo son historias de personas con mentes perversas y retorcidas- lentamente voltearon a ver a Kenny

-YO NO SABÍA NADA!- se defendió.

-Qué más nos encontraremos ahi?- dijo Damien.

-No lo se, pero yo digo que hay que descubrirlo- opinó Kyle, seguidamente se dirigió a la computadora a buscar más historias...

**Yo si soy alcahueta... ^.^... Miley, que conste que yo no soy la que pienso asi de usted ni de las demás, pero hay que adentrarse en el personaje... Si quieren pueden seguir proponiendo Fics, preferiblemente One- Shots o fics pequeños para que la idea pricipal se vea desde el principio.**

**Nos leemos!**

**XOXO!**


	5. Cramien, Dip y un Pequeño Style

**Este capi es para: *tambores y trompetas* Tsuki- Chan, SakuyaChan16 y Garu0212! *Turú turú! ***

-Qué es Dialelo?- preguntó Kenny.

-Vamos a descubrirlo- dijo Stan

_Luego de Leerlo..._

-Aw! Que lindo!- decía Kyle abrazando a un muy sonrojado Stan- "Salta, Stan, y él obece"- repite entre risas.

-Que lindo...- dijo Damien con una sonrisa, para sorpresa de todos- QUÉ!?

-Y Wendy toda celosa!- festejó Kyle.

-Lo impresionente que eso sí es cierto- dijo Cartman

-Cómo nos conocerán tanto?- preguntó Butters

-Por máquinas robots del Gobierno!- dijo Tweek.

-Que tierno!- continuaba Kyle abrazando a Stan.

-Me pregunto que otras parejas habrá?- desvió el tema Stan.

-Yo sé!- dijo Damien buscando en el compuatador- Craig y Tweek- dijo

-Aléjate del computador!- le gritó el primero lanzándose sobre él, pero era muy tarde, la busqueda se habia completado

-Aaaaahhh! DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO!- se quejó Damien.

Craig se levantó, seguido por Damien- Oh por Dios!- exclamó Kyle al leer el summary

-Qué?!- dijo Craig acercándose- "En serio que esto no le puede estar pasando, el, Craig Tucker, pasarlo eso, es imposible. No puede ser, en primera porque es hombre, segundo ¿CÓMO CARAJOS QUEDO EMBARAZADO?" QUEEEEE?!

-Oh por Dios- dijo Damien- "Tweek, estoy embarazado, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…" ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! SE SALIÓ MI LADO MEXICANO!- rió.

-GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- exclamó Tweek

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, este es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Damien

-Ah si!? Vamos a ver qué pasa cuando eres tú?- dijo Craig, buscando a Damien en la página, pero se le olvidó quitar su nombre...

-FEVER DAMIEN X CRAIG!?- se alarmó Stan

-Oh por Dios, se me olvidó quitar mi nombre- dijo Craig

-JAJÁ!- se burló Damien

-Ajá?

-Mierda- murmuró.

-Ejem...- se aclaró Kenny la garganta- "En una casa de un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos estaban dos chicos besándose apasionadamente en la sala."

-Cállate, Pendejo!- le gritó Damien

-Eso sí! A Craig sí lo podemos molestar por estar embarazado!- dijo Token

-Si- defendió Craig- OYE!

-"Craig…- se separo del beso- te quedaras esta noche aquí ¿no?- dijo Damien mirando a Craig con una sonrisa de lujuria"- continuó Kenny

-Lujuria, Damien?- molestó Cartman- JAMÁS!

-YAAAA!- dijo Damien totalmente sonrojado- NO MOLESTEN!

-Tiene razón- interrumpió Craig- Ahora hay que buscar a Pip

-SI!- dijeron todos

-Suficiente Cramien por un día- dijo Clyde

-Ya sabemos quién vá abajo, que era lo importante- declaró Token.

-Quién?- preguntaron los nombrados

-Ay! Ahora sí les interesa- dijo Pip

-Nada más dígannos!- se quejó Craig

-Bueno, si tanto quieres saber...- dijo Kenny- Eres tú

-YO!?

-...

-...

-Voy arriba! Jajajaja!- canturreó Damien, mientras bailaba alrededor de Craig- Y usted abajo! Jejejeje!- se burló

-Ñañañaña- lo imitó Craig

-Ñañañaña- se indignó Damien

-"Pip demostro ser bueno en ello- comenzó Kenny- a Damien no le incomodo para nada y era la primera vez de ambos... asi. PipxDamien ¡EN ESE ORDEN! Lemmon"

-Qué quiere decir en ese orden?- preguntó, inocentemente, Pip.

-Habrá que averiguarlo- dijo Kenny

-NO!- interrumpió Damien- A la mierda la curiosidad! Vámonos a la Biblioteca!- se dirigió a la computadora, pero Craig lo detuvo

-En voz alta!- gritó Tucker

-NYYYAAAAA- se quejó Damien

-Muy bien...- dijo Kenny- "Los besos aumentaban de velocidad por cada segundo que pasaba. Jugaban con sus lenguas el uno con el otro en una competencia por ver quien cogía mas terreno en la boca del otro..."

_10 Minutos Después... _

-"...Definitivamente. Damien, en varias ocasiones, volvería a aceptar"- terminó Kenny

-NNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- gimió Damien y Pip reía por lo bajo tapándose el rostro- NO SE VALEEE!

-Ow! Poshito! Lo violaron?- molestó Craig

-Va a ver que me voy a vengar- amenazó- Suélteme! NYA!- repitió

-NYA!- lo imitó Craig

-Ay! Que lindos se ven juntos!- molestó Kenny.

Craig soltó a Damien, el cual cayó al piso...


	6. Ok, Te Amo Casa de Clyde

**Este capi es para Anteu! Disfrútalo!**

-Maldito, Craig de mierda- murmuró Damien mientras se levantaba.

-Nya!- contestó éste. Damien le sacó el dedo medio- Eso es mío!- se defendió Craig

-Y el "NYA" es mío- contestó.

-Touché...

-Oigan, chicos, miren esto- llamó Token- "Ok, te amo casa de Clyde"

-Aw! Gracias!- dijo el nombrado

-No, no, solo estoy leyendo el título

-Ow...- se entristeció

-No, tu casa es muy bonita!- lo abrazó Token

-Gracias!- sonrió Clyde.

Todos los miraban curiosos- Qué!?- se defendió Token- A Craig y a Damien solo les falta darse un beso y yo no puedo abrazarlo?!- los nombrados fruncieron el ceño.

-No, no les falta darse el beso- comentó Cartman riendo, Craig y Damien le lanzaron una mirada asesina- Él empezó, no yo!- se defendió.

-Que pasó?- preguntó Stan.

-Nos encontramos una historia llamada "Ok, te amo casa de Clyde"- explicó Token. Todos se sentaron a leerla...

_Luego de los 2 Primeros Capítulos... _

-Que lindo!- dijo Kenny

-_No salgo yo! Ajá! No salgo yo! Ajá!_- canturreó Damien bailando

-No todavía- aclaró Craig- Porque aqui dice que va a haber Dip.

-_Ajá! No sé qué es Dip! Ajá!_- canturreó

-Hasta yo sé que es Dip!- dijo Pip sin pensarlo

-_Porque Pip es más pervertido que yo! Ajá! _

-Piensa, Damien, piensa qué puede ser Dip- dijo Kyle

-A ver... Dip... Dip es la cosa que dan en las fiestas... Como un dip de cebolla...

-Bueno si- contestó Eric- Tiene razón, pero aqui es otra cosa

-Dip... Rima con Pip, la D viene de... Damien?... _(cargando...) _Oooohhh!- exclamó con cara de asco

-Tambien existe el Bunny, Style...- comenzó Stan

-Tyde- comentó Token- Creo...

-Dip, Creek, Cramien- seguía Kenny

-Gregstophe... Yo creo que nada más- dijo Clyde

-Bueno, está muy bonita la historia, pero otro día la seguimos porque ya hay que irse a casa- dijo Craig

-Si! Ya nos vamos!- dijo Damien despidiéndose.

-Adios, Stan- se despidieron todos mientras salían

-_Ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben, ben...- _escuchó tararear a Craig y a Damien.

Iba a cerrar la página pero- Stan, Stan, espera!- entró Kenny corriendo- Cómo se llama cuando tienen sexo?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Lemmon?- contestó Stan

-Ok, gracias- se dirigió a la puerta susurrando- Lemmon, lemmon, lemmon...

**xD Quería llegar a leer a la casa! xD Aqui parece qu termina pero no! Todavia me falta publicar varios fics... .**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	7. Banana

**Para: *tu turú! * Miley Tucker, Coyote Smith, Lilly lol y Luis Carlos!**

Iban caminando por el Colegio, menos Kenny, cuando- Aaaaahhh!- se acercó Kenny- Por Dios! No van a creerme esto!

-Qué?!- dijeron a unísono.

-Muy bien, Cartman, Kyle, no se enojen...- los nombrados pusieron cara de espanto- Hay Kyleman- se tapó la boca

-...

-...

-...

-QUE HIJAS DE PUTA!- exclamó Eric golpendo un casillero

-QUE MIERDA!- dijo Kyle- Pero cómo... Qué es... Cuándo?!

-Y Tuker!- llamó agarrándole los hombros al nombrado- Nunca adivinarás lo que encontré...

-Un Cramien donde voy arriba!- se esperanzó.

-... Em... Nop...

-JÁ!- rió Damien.

-Entonces, qué?- preguntó hastiado

-Hay McTuker

-Dime porfavor que yo voy arriba...

-No he llegado tan lejos, pero creo que sí... Como sea, la cosa es que hay un McTuker que se llama "No Me Ignores!"

-... En dónde yo te ignoro, tu te vuelves loco por eso y cometes algo de lo que te arrepentirás luego?

-No!- dijo Kenny sarcástico- En donde unas patatas voladoras disfrazadas de gnomos vienen a violar a Tweek!

-GAH!- dijo éste- GNOMOS NO!

-Mira, Tweek, las patatas voladoras no existen- le dijo Damien

-PERO LOS GNOMOS SI!

-Pero Kenny dijo que eran patatas voladoras disfrazadas de gnomos- Tweek se calmó y todos estaban sorprendidos

-...

-...

-ENTONCES SERÁN GNOMOS DE VERDAD!- escribí muy temprano...

-No puedo, Craig! Lo intenté pero no puedo! Tranquilícelo usted!- se rindió

-Y quién está abajo?- preguntó Kyle

-Lo siento, busqué todo lo que pude, pero en todos eres tú- le dijo Kenny

-"BUSCASTE TODO LO QUE PUDISTE", PERVERTIDO!?- regañó Eric

-Alguien escuchó eso? Es la alarma de Coon y Sus Amigos- intentó librarse Kenny

-Y ahora tambien va a aparecer Chtulu?- se burló Stan **(N/A: Perdón si lo escribí mal...)**

-...

-...

-...

-Vaya! La vida sí te desmotiva!- dijo Kyle

-Quién es "Kuduro"?- intervino Damien

Craig rió- Es Chtulu- aclaró- Kuduro es la de Don Omar y Lucenzo, tu sabes _"Con la mano arriba, cintura sola, dá media vuelta. Danza Kuduro!"_

_-"No te canse' ahora que esto solo empieza, mueve la cabeza. Danza Kuduro!"- _continuó Damien- Si es cierto... Es que se parecen mucho...

-Entonces, quién es Chtulu?- preguntó Craig

Los chicos se tocaban la nuca- Emmm... Pues...

**_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_**

Salvados por la campana, se fueron a sus clases- Muy bien, alumnos, hoy hablaremos de la lectura... Ya que al parecer ALGUIEN dañó los instrumentos...- Kenny se escondió en su silla al recordar cierta escena de "No Me Ignores!"- Alguien ha leído algo interesante ultimamente?

-_In the island of Jamaica  
Everybody loves banana- _evitó la pregunta Stan

-_Mexicana like it (banana)- _continuó Eric

-_Hot, hot (banana)- _tarareó Kenny

-_Nice, nice (banana)- _cantó Kyle

-_Sweet, sweet (banana)- _siguió Clyde

-_Light, light (banana)- _cantó Butters

-_Fine, fine (banana)- _continuó Token

-_Ladies like it (banana)- _cantó Craig

-_Chicas like it (banana)- _continuó Tweek

-_I don't want it (banana)- _dijo Pip

-_Banana duro (banana)- _cantó Damien- Hey, no se vale, a mí siempre me toca cantar esa parte!- protestó haciendo un puchero.

-Qué están haciendo?!- preguntó el profesor

-Cantando "Banana de Garibaldi"?- se justificó Kenny

-Pero aquí estamos hablando de la lectura!

-...

-Y si cantamos?- interrumpió Kyle

-NO! Ahora van a cantar el Himno Nacional- puso la música

-_Noble Patria, tu hermosa bandera...!- _cantaban desafinadamente.

* * *

Estaban en la hora de almuerzo- Kenny, que mas te leíste ayer?- preguntó Pip

-Un Bunny super lindo llamado "Una Vez Que Has Dormido Con Butters..."

-QUÉ!?- se extrañó el nombrado

-Si, es super lindo, me desvelé leyendolo... Se trata de que despertamos luego de una fiesta, yo habia imitado a Beyoncé por cierto, y despierto al lado de Butters...- tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-CHÁN CHÁN CHÁÁÁÁÁN!- interrumpió Damien- Qué? Le faltan los efectos de sonido- se justificó

-Tu eres único- le dijo Pip

-Oh! Stop It, You!- sonrió

-Bueno, es muy lindo y se los recomiendo...- todos quedaron con cara de WTF!?- Tambien hay otro llamado "Tacos y Horchata"... Creo que deberían leerlo- dijo entregándoles el celular con la historia

_Luego de Leer la Historia... _

-QUÉ MIERDA!?- protestó Cartman- SE ACERCAN MAS CON EL KYLEMAN!- Ok, eso se le escapó

-AH!?- exclamó Kyle

-Nada...

-Lo unico cierto que hay ahi es que los tacos son la comida sagrada de los Dioses- defendió Clyde

-Por qué me meten con Stan!?- preguntó Craig

-Mírale el lado bueno...- comenzó Damien

-...

-...Vas arriba- sonrió. Craig le sacó el dedo medio- NYA!- se indignó

-A mí NO me gusta Craig- dijo Stan- Deberíamos dejar esa página...

-NO!- dijo Kenny- Esta página es lo mejor que me ha pasado!- abrazó su celular- Pero deberían hacer más Cramien, solo hay como 5- **(N/A: Indirectas, Indirectas, Everywhere!) **los nombrados lo fulminaron con la mirada- No, no, mentira- se defendió- Es suficiente el que tenemos en la vida real- murmuró

-Eres un enfermo, Kenny- dijo Craig

-No- dijo parándose de su asiento- Soy un fiel yaoísta...- dicho esto despareció por la puerta.


	8. Así Se Hace Una Escena

Todos estaban en clases de Español, cuando llegó cierto rubio llamado Kenny- Chicos, chicos! Me leí la historia completa!- festejó, ganándose la mirada de toda la clase- Me leí "Okey, Te Amo Casa De Clyde" completa!

-Kenny, cállate- le dijo Stan

-No! Esto es muy importante! Tenía más de 20 capítulos y yo me los leí toditicos! Cartman, yo tambien te quiero mucho y me importas mucho!- el nombrado quedó con cara de WTF- Y Craig y Tweek... Hummm... Y Ze Mole! OH POR DIOS! Mi cerebro todavía no cree eso! Damien, mi "chienne"! Aunque no sé que significa pero me dá igual!

-Kenny, de qué estás hablando?!- interrumpió Clyde

-Y tú por qué no nos has invitado una semana a tu casa?- reprochó- Pero Ze Mole! En serio? TU?!

-Que merde estás hablando?- pregunto Christophe

-De que eres pasivo...

-Oh Hamburguesas!- dijo Butters tapándose los oídos y arrecostando su cabeza en el pupitre

-Oh Carajo!- dijo Damien imitándolo

-Passif ta mère! Yo, je n'ai rien passive!

-...

-...

-Francesito- llamó Kenny. Pip frunció el ceño

-QUE NO ES UN PUTO FRANCES! ES BRITÁNICO!- lo defendió Damien- Y lo que dijo el Topo ese... Es que él de pasivo no tiene nada!- se volteó a Chris- Y usted deje de hablar fránces! Ya sabemos que es un idioma muy bonito y todo, pero ya sabe hablar español! Para qué seguir con el fránces!?

Todos que daron en silencio, incluso el profesor, que miraba todo atónito-...

-...

-...

-Y así se hace una escena!- dijo Bebe aplaudiendo orgullosa, seguida de las demás chicas

-Y de dónde sacaste eso de que soy pasivo?!- preguntó Chris, en español, para no estresar a Damien

-De FanFiction!- dijo mostrando su celular

A los chicos les recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, las chicas se escondieron en sus asientos- Oh oh...- exclamaron a coro

-Qué es eso?- preguntó agarrando el celular y leyendo, casualmente, la página en donde habia Grophe

_Luego de Leerla..._

-Gregory, qué mierda es esto?

-Yo no sé nada- se defendió el rubio

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_**

-Muy bien! Suficiente! A comer!- dijo Damien saliendo apurado por la puerta- Craig, a comer!- llamó. Craig lo siguió

-CofCofZorraCofCof- opinó Tweek

-Qué?- preguntó Pip

-GAH! Tengo tos!- se asustó el amante del café

-Explícate!- ordenó Christophe

-No sé NADA!- Chris le entregó el celular

_Mientras lo leía..._

_En la Cafetería... _

Se encontraban en la fila- No escuchaste que alguien antes de salir me dijo zorra?- preguntó Damien

-No...- contestó el otro, un poco dudoso

-Oh... Ok

_Volviendo al Aula... _

-Oh Por Dios- dijo Greg riendo y tapándose la boca

-No te burles, Imbécil!- regañó El Topo

-Lo siento, perdóname- decía entre risas- Es que me siento orgulloso de mí mismo!- dijo aventándole el celular y saliendo corriendo de ahí, siendo seguido por Kenny, Ze Mole y el resto de la clase...

_En la Cafetería... _

-No tengo hambre- se quejó Damien apartando la comida

-Entonces?!- se enojó Craig

-Es que ya se iban a poner a pelear y no tengo ganas de ver una pelea...- se justificó el AntiCristo

En ese momento entró un rubio corriendo por la puerta, seguido por Chris y un puñado de chicos y chicas, Damien quedó boquiabierto

-Si el caballo no va hacia el agua, lleva el agua hacia el caballo- pronunció Craig sabiamente

-PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!- gritaban todos alrededor de Chris y Gregory

-No hay problema...- dijo Christophe- Puedo acabar contigo ya mismo

-No opinas eso cuando te hago gritar como... AAAHHH! Me aprendí muy bien los guiones- se sorprendió Gregory

-Ow! Ahora sí estás acabado!- dijo sacando de su espalda su amada pala y flameándola en el aire

-Ya, no peleen!- interrumpió Damien- Ni yo me quejé tanto cuando fuí ukeado por Pip

-O yo con lo del Cramien- dijo Craig

-...

-Bueno, un poquito- admitió

-Gah! No sean pendejos!- gritó Tweek- Ataquen a Damien! Ngh!- todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos- Digo a los gnomos! NO ME MIREN!

-Qué le habré hecho yo a ese chico?- se preguntó el pelinegro

-Vas a defenderte?- preguntó Ze Mole

-No quiero pelear- contestó Gregory

-Mas facil- dijo Chris a punto de atacarlo

-NNNNNOOOOOOO!- gritó Damien de repente infiltrándose en la pelea y haciendo que esta se detenga- YA ME CANSÉ- le arrebató la pala a Chris- USTEDES VAN A ESCUCHARME! KENNETH MACCORMICK, DEJA DE LEER YAOI EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- Kenny guardó su celular en el bolsillo- USTEDES SIEMPRE HAN SIDO MEJORES AMIGOS- señalaba con la pala- Y SE VAN A PELEAR POR UNA TONTA HISTORIA! QUÉ LES PASA?! STAN!- señaló al nombrado- Todos saben que te gusta Kyle, decláratele de una vez antes de que lo pierdas. TWEEK!- lo señaló- Deja de decirme zorra que a mí no me interesa Craig, es todo tuyo! PIP! Luego hablamos... Y tú, Topo Francés! No seas tan orgulloso! Es solo una historia! NUNCA PASÓ! AHORA, PODEMOS VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD DE ESTE COLEGIO!?

-...

-...

-...

-Escena 2! Toma 1!- dijo Bebe

-NO ESTOY HACIENDO UNA ESCENA!- se quejó Damien- ESTÁ CLARO!?- todos asintieron- Así me gusta- dijo devolviéndole la pala a Chris y dirigiéndose a la mesa siendo seguido por Craig... De nuevo...

-CofCofPerraCofCof- opinó Tweek, ganándose una mirada acusadora de los demás- AGH! FUÉ... Emmm... Fué... INVOLUNTARIO! GAH!- justificó.

**xD Tweek celoso! xD Jajaja ayer pasé una verguenza por culpa de Damien: Estamos mi mejor amigo, Daniel y yo jugando ajedrez, cuando se vá a hacer algo y me deja con su hermanito, yo lo llamé y no le voy diciendo "Daaaammiee..." cuando me dí cuenta de la confusión de nombres me puse a reir como loca y explico "Digo Daniel!" y su hermano se puso a reir tambien xD Aunque por dicha nadie escuchó nada, y después CASI le digo Damien al bebé xD Cuando se llama Dennis xD Y me dí cuenta que eso es por leer yaoi en exceso... JEJE**

**XOXO!**


	9. Qué es Yuri?

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

-... Entonces para dividir 32.789/ 72... Primero hay que agarrar el 5...- explicaba la Profesora

_**"De dónde putas sacó el 5!?"**_se preguntaba Damien _**"Tal vez si... No, es que no hay manera!..." **__Cerebro de Damien: 1%... 1%... Falla en el Sistema... Error! Error! Error!... Auto- Destrucción en 3, 2, 1... BUM! _

-Alguna duda?- cuestionó la Profesora

-NO!- respondió a coro la clase

-Bien, ya pueden ir a almorzar- anunció.

_En la Cafetería..._

-Chicos, les conté del otro fic que me leí?- preguntó Kenny

-No...- contestaron los otros, un poco cansados

-Se llama "Los Tiempos que Tú No Recuerdas"

-Wao!- dijo Damien sarcásticamente- De dónde habrá sacado el 5?- murmuró

-En fin, trata de que hay un nuevo chico pero luego... Luego... Las chicas lo odian, y era porque es una chica!...- explicaba apresuradamente- Y despues Kyle estaba con la regla y...

-QUÉ?!- preguntó el nombrado

-Ah si! Usted también es una chica...- los demás lo miraron de arriba a abajo-... Pero llegó al capítulo 20 y después no lo siguió... Detesto cuando hacen eso con un fic que me encanta!- **(N/A: Ejem... ._.) **decía el rubio.

-Kyle es una chica?!- preguntó Cartman

-SI!- contestó Kenny

-Entonces yo tenía razón con lo de "Arena en la Vagina"!

-Cállate, Culón!- lo regañó el pelirrojo

-Bueno, la cosa es que... Bueno, todavía no entiendo completamente... Era una cosa así como que Kyle toma pastillas para no ser gay? Creo... No estoy seguro, esa historia es muy complicada... Y tras de eso la dejó en la mejor parte!- explicó Kenny

-Bueno, yo me empecé a leer "Las Crónicas de Mysterion"...- admitió Cartman

-AJÁ!- lo señaló Kyle

-Pero llegué al capítulo 15 y no continué...

-Por qué?!

-Porque es muy largo... Me dió miedo nunca poder terminarlo...

-GAH! Esa página es del diablo!- gritó Tweek

Todos voltearon a ver a Damien- Mi padre no tiene NADA que ver con eso!- se defendió

-...

-No que yo sepa...

-...

-Ah! Carajo!

-Ustedes creen que alguien más sepa de la página?- preguntó Butters

-Espero que no...- contestó Clyde

-La pregunta es: Cómo nos conocen tanto?- dijo Pip

-Es como si nos conocieran y conocieran nuestras vidas- razonó Stan

-Como si nos espiaran...- terminó Craig

-GAH! NOS ESPÍAN!

-O como si estuvieramos en un Reality Show- dijo Damien

-Qué?- preguntaron los otros

-Como la película que vimos ayer?- preguntó Craig

-Si, exacto... Como una especie de sacrificio...

-Qué tipo de películas mierderas ven ustedes?!- gritó Cartman

-... Era de una cabaña, donde llevan a 5 personas, les ponen mostruos y el que quede vivo o muera de ultimo... Es el sacrificio mas importante...- explicó Damien

-El orden era- comenzó Craig- Primero muere la puta

-Mierda- murmuró Kenny

-Luego el atleta, o el popular...

-Voy a renunciar al puesto de Capitán en Football- dijo Stan

-Deberías... Después seguía...

-El nerd- terminó Damien

-Nunca vayamos a una cabaña- dijo Kyle

-Le seguía el tonto...

-Ahi es luego de que yo reviva- dijo Kenny

-Y de ultimo- comenzó Craig-... El virgen

-CHÁN CHÁN CHÁN!- hizo Damien

-Oyó Butters?- preguntó Kenny

-Oh Hamburguesas!

-Chicos...- llamó Wendy junto con sus amigas

-GAH!- dijo Tweek

-CofCofnecesitacalmantesCofCo f- tosió Damien

-CofCofgataenceloCofCof- atacó Tweek

-Asi vamos...- advirtió Damien

-Nos sentimos culpables- comenzó Bebe

-De qué?- preguntó Eric

-Bueno, pues verán... Nosotras sabíamos de Fanfiction- susurró la pelinegra

-QUÉ!?- preguntaron a coro

-Nosotros leemos ahi- explicó Red

-ENFERMAS!- acusó Cartman

-Cómo te atreves!?- le dijo Wendy- Ustedes fantasean con la idea de 2 mujeres juntas! Por qué nosotras no podemos fantasear con un pinche Style!?

-Porque somos amigos, es asqueroso!- dijo Kyle

-... O con poco de Cramien Lemmon?- dijo Bebe

-Eh, eh, eh! Nosotros no hemos dicho nada!- se quitó Damien

-No nos metas en esto- dijo Craig

-O con un tierno Bunny- dijo Wendy

-No tengo objeciones- explicó Kenny

-Pero hay parejas tan extrañas y lejos de la realidad!- dijo Cartman

-Si! Sabemos que el Kyman es... Raro- explicó Bebe- Pero nos divierte...

-Pervertidas...- murmuró Kyle

-Y cuando ustedes leen Yuri no espervertido?- preguntó Red

-Qué es Yuri?- cuestionó Damien

-No saben qué es Yuri?- preguntó Wendy

Los chicos negaron

-No saben qué es Yuri- aceptó Red

-Retirada! Retirada!- anunció Bebe y todas las chicas salieron corriendo.

-Para eso está Google- dijo Kenny entrando a la página nombrada...

**Listo! Espero haber salvado la vida de un gatito... xD... Ojalá les haya gustado! Y si les gustó pueden dejar review! Tan facil como darle click a ese hermoso botón azul...**

**XOXO!**


	10. Lado Claro vs Lado Oscuro

_Al Día Siguiente en La Parada del Auto Bus... _

-Bueno... Supongo que estamos a mano- dijo Kyle

-Cómo no sabía del Yuri!?- preguntó Kenny

-Chicos!- llamó Stan- No se dan cuenta qué si nosotros las emparejamos, ellas tambien tendrán el derecho a hacerlo?!

-NO! LO IMPEDIREMOS!- dijo Cartman

-Pero no sería justo!

-Qué importa la justicia!- dijo Kenny- El Yaoi y el Yuri van de la mano... Si existe uno, existirá el otro

-Y si no existe ninguno?- preguntó Kyle. Los otros lo fulminaron con la mirada.

En eso llegaron Damien y Craig- Hola...- saludaron incómodamente.

-Hola- contestaron los otros

-Se pelearon o algo?- pregunto Kenny

-No van a creerme esto...- dijo Craig

-No les digas- insistió Damien

-Damien lloró!- festejó

-Hicimos un trato!- lo señaló Thorne- No incumplas el trato!- acusó

-Cómo!?- preguntó Kenny

-Estábamos viendo una película...- comenzó Craig

-CUÁL!?- interrumpió Kyle

-Ustedes si son pendejos...- murmuró Damien

-"PD: Te Amo"- contestó Craig a Kyle.

-Awww!- exclamó el pelirrojo- Es lo más triste

-Ves?!- dijo Damien- No soy el único!

-Pero tampoco para llorar...

-A tí quién te está hablando?!

-Qué pasa? Qué pelicula?- se confundió Stan

-Es una pelicula de una pareja, pero él se muere- explicó Damien- Pero luego de la muerte, a la muchacha le empiezan a llegar cartas de él, diciéndole cómo sobrellevar su muerte...

-Y cada una termina con "PD: Te Amo"- terminó Kyle

-Y cuándo lloró?- interrumpió Cartman

-QUE PENDEJOS!- exclamó Damien

-A ver...- pensó Craig- Con la primera y con la ultima carta!

-Es que la ultima es muy...- intentó justificarse Damien

-Ah! Y con la canción!

-_Love you till the end!- _cantó Kyle

-Ustedes si son sanguinarios!- acusó Damien con un puchero- Tampoco es que Craig nunca ha llorado!... Lloró con el Titanic y yo no dije nada...

-Ni comparado con usted! Que lloró en "Milla Verde" cuando aplastan al ratón!

-Tenía 9 años!

-Ahi viene la micro- anunció Stan

-Esto no ha terminado- avisó Craig subiendo al transporte

-Estos dos podrían hacer todo un Doujinshi- susurró Kenny- Y si soy el director me hago millonario!...

_Mas Tarde... _

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,CAFETERÍA DE LA SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **__  
_

-Qué haremos con Fanfiction?- preguntó Token

-Nunca lograremos cerrarlo, eso es seguro- razonó Damien

-Pero podemos exigir nuestros derechos- dijo Kyle

-Cómo ver el fic antes de que se suba a la web?- preguntó Damien

-Exacto... Hay que llevarlo a juicio!

-Pero hay que encontrar a alguien que sepa de política, porque aqui estamos bateando- dijo Damien

-Gregory...- murmuró Stan

-Si, él conoce- asintió Token

-Pero, por qué quieren acabar con el Yaoi!?- se alarmó Kenny

-Porque está MAL!- dijo Damien

Kenny se le acercó por detras y le lamió la oreja- Olvidate de las galletas... El Lado Oscuro tiene Yaoi...- susurró

-Quitate!- lo empujó

-Vamos, Damien, tu perteneces al lado oscuro... Ven conmigo- decía Kenny. Los demas solo reían

-Kenny, por favor...

-Vamos, acompáñame... No te arrepentirás...

-...

-No! Tienes que estar con nosotros!- se levantó Pip- No te dejes engañar por él!

-Yaoi...- dijo Kenny

-Chicos, nos están viendo- dijo Damien agachando la cabeza.

Y era cierto, todos se habian vuelto a ver la escena, y algunos a grabarla- No te dejes engañar- dijo Pip

-Acompáñame al lado oscuro- dijo Kenny- Te prometo todos los Craigs que quieras tener

-KENNY!- se avergonzó Damien

-Ven al Lado Oscuro...

-No le hagas caso...

-Me siento en una película!

-Lado Oscuro...

-Lado Claro...

-Yaoi...

-Bondad...

-OH CÁLLENSE! NO LES DA VERGUENZA?! NOS ESTAN GRABANDO!

Pip y Kenny miraron a su alredor y estaban rodeados por muchas personas

-Ya, Damien, tranquilízate...- lo volvió a sentar Craig entre risas- Solo son espectadores- rió

-Para tí es facil decirlo...

-Bueno, se acabó el espectáculo! No hay nada que ver aqui!- dijo Kenny

-Qué estan haciendo?!- se acercó Wendy

-Vamos a acabar con el Yaoi!- anunció Cartman

-Pues tendrán que acabar con Facebook, con Twitter, con Google e incluso con YouTube!

-HAY VIDEOS!?- se alarmó Damien

-Oh, si, Cariño...

-No nos importa! Acabaremos con esta mierda!- dijo Kyle

-Pues tendrán que ver los videos para tener un argumento

-BIEN!

-Ok... Aqui está un video...- le entregó un papel- Es el mas liviano... Mírenlo y luego me dicen si todavia estan dispuestos- se alejó

-Ikoku Irokoi Romantan- leyó Kyle...

**OH DIOS! LOS VOY A TRAUMAR! XD Yo quedé con un trauma al ver ese animé U^U Pero para eso estamos xD... Yo creo que el proximo capitulo es el ultimo... Para empezar con el Cramien que les prometí C:**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	11. Lucha de Ukes!

_Luego de Ver Okoku Irokoi Romantan... _

-GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH!- repetía Tweek mientras corría por la habitación.

Butters estaba acostado en el sillón- Santa María, madre de Jesus...- repetía.

Cartman y Stan quedaron en estado de shock frente a la computadora.

Kyle estaba a su lado tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Kenny tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miraba fijamente la computadora.

Pip caminaba por la habitación sin creer nada de lo ocurrido.

Damien hecho bolita en una esquina, con el rostro entre sus piernas- Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, Ikoku Irokoi Romantan...- repetía moviéndose de atras hacia adelante.

Y Craig... Bueno, Craig estaba intentando que Damien volviera a la realidad, luego persiguiendo a Tweek para calmarlo, luego con Damien, luego con Tweek, Damien, Tweek, Damien, Tweek, Damien, Tweek, y asi sucesivamente...

-Tweek, cálmate- le dijo Craig agarrándolo de los hombros

-Gah! Suéltame, Pervertido!- salió corriendo

-Tweek es un caso perdido...

-Qué acabamos de ver?- preguntó Pip

-Pregúntale a Damien- bromeó Kenny- Él sabe...

-No lo molestes!- defendieron Craig y Pip al mismo tiempo

-Jeje- rió Kenny- En esta esquina! Midiendo 1, 59 metros... EL BRITÁNICO!...

-Cállate, Kenny, no es momento de bromas!- dijo Pip

-Dónde está Tweek?- preguntó Butters

-GAAAAAAHHHH!- se escuchó caer a un rubio desde el cielo

-...

-...

-JÁ!- rió Cartman- En el Jardín!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el jardín, dónde yacía un rubio en unos arbustos- Saltó desde la ventana- señaló Kyle mirando hacia la ventana de su cuarto, que estaba abierta

-Tweek, estás bien?- preguntó Craig

-No me toques, Pervertido! NGH!

-AH!- se exasperó Eric- Cómo le llego a estos chicos!?

-Mi cerebro ya no es inocente- susurró Butters

-Hablando de inocencia... Y Damien?- preguntó Stan

-Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!...- repetía Craig adentrándose en la casa

-Puta esa que se acuesta con todo el que se le cruce en frente...- murmuró Tweek

-No... Emmm... Ese soy yo- interumpió Kenny levantando la mano.

* * *

-Daaaamiiieen! Cosito!- gritaba Craig- No, no es gato... Daaamiiiieeeeen! Daaaamiiiieeeeen!

-Nos están observando...- susurró una voz siniestra

-Damien! Dónde estás?

-Ellas siempre nos miran...

-No me asuste!

-Incluso aqui, incluso ahora...

-DAMIEN, YA!

-Saben todo sobre nosotros...- dijo una sombra saliendo de un rincón de la casa

-Damien, tranquilo, ellas no nos conocen...

-Cómo sabes?

-Porque... Emm... Los mayas me lo dijeron?

-Esa es mi excusa...

-Damien! Aqui! Tierra llamando a Damien!- Craig tronaba sus dedos

Damien parpadeó un par de veces- Yo no puedo hacer eso- sonrió

-Bien, ya estas regresando...

-Ahora soy yo quién necesita calmantes...

-Ajá... Ahora dime cómo te llamas?

-Tampoco es que me dió amnesia, Craig!

-Bueno, recuerdas mi nombre... Ahora... Cómo se llama el amor de tu vida?

-Pip... Digo...- Craig salió corriendo- PENDEJO!- gritó persiguiéndolo

-PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP!- llamaba Craig saliendo de la casa

-NO LO HARÁS!- gritó Damien lanzándose sobre Craig

_Cámara Lenta Activado... _

Damien dió una vuelta en el aire y cayó sobre Craig

-NOOOOOOO!- dijo el pelinegro al sentir el peso sobre su espalda y caer al césped...

_Cámara Lenta Des- Activado... _

-PERRA, ALÉJATE DE MI HOMBRE!- gritó Tweek

Todos lo voltearon a ver. _**"Un cambio de tema... Es mi oportunidad"**_pensó Damien- O si no qué?- amenazó

-O si no te las verás conmigo!

-Adelante...

-En esta esquina!- anunció Kenny parándose sobre una roca- Midiendo 1, 63 metros... Coffe Lover!

-Woooowww!- apoyó Cartman.

-Y en esta esquina!- continuó Kenny- Midiendo 1, 68 metros... Emmm... Gata en Celo!

-Ah?!- se indignó el pelinegro

-Quiero una pelea sucia, jálense el cabello, muérdanse... Y Kyle, trae un balde de gelatina! Que comience la Lucha de Ukes!

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no!- interrumpió Craig- Ya es suficiente!

-Pero el Creek manda!- dijo Tweek- VIVA PANCONQUESO!

-NO!- negó Damien- EL CRAMIEN VIVIRÁ! SAKUYACHAN PARA PRESIDENTA!

-NO, NO, NO!- interrumpió Kenny- McTucker... Eso sí es un fanfic de verdad... Miley, Miley, Miley!

-Que Dios me ampare...- susurró Craig

-Y el Dip qué?- se indignó el británico- Garu es la verdadera Reina!

-NO AL KYMAN! NO AL KYMAN! NO AL KYMAN! NO AL KYMAN! NO AL KYMAN! NO AL KYMAN!...- gritaban Eric y Kyle

... Y así se formó la "Huelga de Personajes de South Park"...

**Perdón por decirles que este era el ultimo capi! Es que yo tenía otro capitulo totalmente diferente en mente, pero a la hora de escribir se me vinieron estas ideas y, sinceramente, quedó mil veces mejor que el original... He decidido que "lo mejor para la humanidad" es seguirlo un ratito más...**

**Sorry de nuevo! Falsa Alarma! No me odien! /._.\**

**XOXO!**


	12. Huelga!

Stan y Craig están sentados en la acera, mientras los demás están distribuidos en varias esquinas con carteles que dicen

"VIVA EL DIP! GARU0212 ES LA REINA!"

"EL CRAMIEN MANDA! VAMOS, SAKUYACHAN!"

"SI ESTAN EN PRO DEL KYMAN SON UNOS PUTOS!  
PD: ESO LO ESCRIBIÓ CARTMAN"

"CUÁL YAOI ES EL MEJOR!? CREEK, CREEK! SI, SEÑOR! PANCONQUESO PARA PRESIDENTA!"

"SI VOTAN POR MCTUCKER ME VIOLO A TODOS LOS CHICOS \(._.)/ VIVA MILEY MCTUCKER!"

**(N/A: Ustedes sabrán cuál cartel le pertenece a quién...) **

-No deberíamos estar sentados juntos- dijo Stan

-Por qué?- preguntó Craig

-Parece que estamos en Pro del Straig...

-Buen punto, voy a intentar hacer entrar en razón a Tweek- se dirigió a la esquina del rubio

-Gah! Craig, sabía que vendrías conmigo!- dijo Tweek

-No, vengo a convencerte para que dejes esta payasada...

-NO ES UNA PAYASADA! Tu me perteneces, Craig, acéptalo!

-Tweek...

-NO! Si no estás aqui para unirte al Creek. LARGO!

Craig suspiró- Tal vez Damien entre en razón...- se dirigió a la esquina del pelinegro- Damien...- llamó

-Craig?!

-Dime por qué haces esto...

-Esto se convirtió en la Guerra... Y NO LA VOY A PERDER!

-GAH!- le contestó el rubio desde la otra esquina

-No te vas a rendir, cierto?- preguntó el ojiazul

-Me conoces bien...

-Si, no tengo nada que hacer aqui... Solo espero que nadie vote por el McTucker...

-Si, esa propocisión de Kenny dá miedo

-Mejor me voy a la Zona Neutral porque si no Tweek se vuelve loco

-Chao

-Chao

_Mientras Tanto..._

_En La Esquina de Kenny... _

LISTA DE CHICOS A LOS CUALES VIOLAR

1- Craig

2- Butters

3- Kyle

4- Stan

5-Butters

6- Eric

7- Butters

8- Damien

9- Un trío con Stan y Kyle

10- Pip

11- (Luego de revivir, ya que Damien seguramente me asesinó) Butters

12- Clyde

13- Token

14- Un trío Cramien  
PD: GRABARLO!

15- Tweek

16- (Luego de revivr, por obvias razones) Orgia con todos los anteriores

FIN

-Listo!- festejó Kenny

-Qué haces?- se acercó Stan

-Mis metas para el 2013- contestó escondiendo la hoja

-Ok- suspiró

-Qué pasa?

-Kyle está con Cartman- explicó arrecostandose a la mesita en donde estaba Kenny con un puchero

-Ajá... Para evitar el Kyman

-Yo sé, pero lo extraño

-AW!

-...

-Hazte una Campaña Pro- Style!

-NO! Que verguenza!

-Pip se hizo su Campaña...

-Si, y Damien ni lo nota...

-Ah! Damien es... Damien... Tu sabes, competitivo. Sí lo nota, pero prefiere ganar la Guerra

-Osea que Kyle no es competitivo?- dijo con tono de sarcasmo

-Pero Kyle no está haciendo competencia. Si haces una Campaña Pro- Style, él se unirá a esa y quedará la Anti- Kyman a cargo de Cartman

-...

* * *

-PRO- STYLE! PRO- STYLE! PRO- STYLE! PRO- STYLE!- repetía Stan en una esquina

-TENGO HAAAAMBREEEE!- se quejó Cartman

-Deberíamos ir a comer- dijo Kenny

-Jale a Kentucky!- se levantó Damien

-No será KFC?- corrigió Kyle

-Es que él le dice Kentucky- explicó Tucker

-Vamos- dijo Tweek- Tengo sueño...

-...- todos lo miraron extrañados

-No era que tú nunca dormías?- preguntó Damien- Como Samara la de "El Aro"?

-Me falta café- explicó

-Bueno, vamos a KFC!- declaró Stan

-LO APOYO!- dijo Cartman levantando la mano

-Para qué le dicen KFC? Es más facil decirle Kentucky- cuestionó Damien

-Tienes razón- sonrió Craig

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(),,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(),,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,KFC,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(),,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(),,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,()_  
**

-Mmmmm... Pollo... Mmmm- saboreaba Eric

-Casi muero de hambre- dijo Damien

-Bien, chicos- comenzó Stan- Cuál Campaña tiene más votos?

-Yo tengo 11- dijo Pip

-Yo 8- se avergonzó Damien- Pero es mi numero favorito, entonces lo tomo como buena señal

-Yo 10- sonrió Tweek victoriosamente

-Y yo hablé mas tiempo con Craig- se burló Damien

-Perra...

-Cafeinómano...

-Yo tengo 9- dijo Stan

-Nosotros tenemos 14!- festejó Kyle

-Yo...- comenzó Kenny-... Tengo 22

Todos pusieron cara de terror ante esta revelación

-Compraré unas cuantas botellas de lubricante- se estiró el rubio.

**Lo siento! Tenía hambre cuando escribí este capítulo! xD... Qué pasará? Habrá Cramien, habrá Creek? Kenny se violará a todos (sobretodo a Butters)? Hará un video Cramien porno? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de... "Fanfics Yaoi"!**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	13. Liga Secreta del Yaoi

Todos miraban asustados a Kenny-...

Un silencio incómodo reinaba en el lugar-...

-Yo soy muy lento...- le susurró Damien a Craig- Tendrás que cargarme...

-No hay problema- contestó el otro

Nadie despegaba su vista de Kenny

-Yo tambien, Stan- murmuró Kyle

-Ajá...- contestó el otro

-Huimos en 3...- comenzó Pip

-...2...- siguió Craig

-BÚ!- gritó Kenny

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!- gritaban todos mientras salían del establecimiento

-JAJAJAJAJA!- rió Kenny estrepitosamente

Los chicos se encontraban hechos bolita en un callejón- Tengo miedo...- admitió Damien.

_-Craaaiiiiig- _se escuchaba Kenny intentando no reir- _Eres el primeroooo..._

-Damien, Damien, Damien- llamó el nombrado- Yo lo he salvado a usted miles de veces... Pongase mi ropa y salga allá afuera

-Craig, te quiero mucho, pero no voy a hacer eso- contestó

-Valía la pena intentarlo- murmuró el otro

-GAH! DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

-TWEEK!- regañaron los otros.

Voltearon lentamente, al inicio del callejón se podía ver una figura con una botella de lubricante en la mano, estaba quieta, ahi parada, esperando el momento para atacar... El cual nunca llegó, se quedó ahí parado como estatua, mirándolos. Lo cual los ponía cada vez mas nerviosos. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones- Cr... Craig- llamó Damien- Vaya a ver qué pasa...

-Ni loco... Él dijo que yo era el primero...

-Saben qué? No creo que nos vaya a hacer nada- dijo Kyle

-En serio?- preguntó Pip

-No, solo intento ser positivo, en realidad me estoy cagando del miedo...

-Ajá- asintieron los demás

-Voy a ver qué pasa- dijo Cartman levantándose

-No, no lo hagas- dijo Stan

-Jo... Jódanse, yo me voy...- dijo acercándose

-Craig, tengo miedo- dijeron Damien y Tweek al unísono, cada uno sosteniendo un brazo del pelinegro, luego se lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Cartman se acercó a Kenny, quién miraba fijamente a ningun punto en particular, su mirada estaba perdida- Creo que podemos irnos- dijo Cartman.

Los demas se fueron acercando poco a poco y miraban a Kenny, no parecía dar señales de vida, sus ojos estaban- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó el rubio

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron los demas mientras huían de Kenny- GAH! Me oriné!- dijo Tweek huyendo

Sin embargo, hubo un pelinegro ojirrojo que se quedó en estado de shock y con sus piernas cruzadas frente a Kenny, el cual estaba un poco extrañado del por qué no había huido, hasta que lo notó, tenía que ir al baño... El rubio hizo todo lo posible por no echarse a reir a carcajadas, pero no pudo evitar sonreir, claro! esta sonrisa a los ojos del otro se leyó como "Hubo un reacomodo en la lista"

-DAMIEN!- llamó Craig, el nombrado volteó- VAMOS!- Damien negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-Vamos, Craig!- llamó Tweek. Damien negó con la cabeza

-Que se joda Damien!- dijo Cartman

-No...- murmuró Tucker- Si algo me enseñaste...- le dijo a Eric- Es que... La gente... Tiene que... RESPETAR MI AUTORIDAAAAA!- gritó corriendo hacia Kenny

Damien volteó a ver al rubio, sonrió, frunció el ceño y- NYA!- gritó.

-... Mierda... Dónde estás ahora, Miley?- susurró el rubio justo antes de sentir cuando Craig se le lanzaba encima...

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos caminaban por los pasillos hablando de la justicia- Saben qué es lo que, ngh, no me parece justo a mí?- preguntó Tweek

-Que yo pase más tiempo con Craig que tú?- preguntó Damien

-Eso y que el mismo AntiCristo no pueda controlar su vejiga- atacó. Tweek nunca iba a olvidar ese día

-...

-Bueno, a pesar de eso... Tambien que Damien no tenga una GAH! pareja con la que él sea el Uke... **(N/A: CofCofindirectaCofCof)**

-Si- dijo Kyle- No se vale!

-Es que yo soy el nom plus ultra de los Semes- dijo el ojirrojo levantando los brazos

-Vamos a demandar a las escritoras por eso!- anunció Kyle

-No- rogó Kenny

_Mientras Tanto..._

_En La Liga Secreta del Yaoi..._ **(?) **

-Tenemos que hacer que ese chico sea Uke- dijo un hombre con camisa rosa, pantalones de cuero y una bufanda morada

-Tiene razón... Si no... El yaoi puede estar en peligro de extinción- habló un tipo muy fuerte y con una camisa negra, shorts de mezclilla y converse del mismo color

-ORDEN! ORDEN EN LA SALA!- dijo un hombre con una pantaloneta mientras sonaba un martillo contra la mesa- Solo hay que mandarle una señal a nuestras yaoístas y ellas encontrarán la manera de hacer que ese tal Damien tenga una pareja en donde él sea Uke...

-Bien- aceptaron todos.

Acto seguidolevantaron las manos y exclamaron- Ooooooommmmm Ommmmmmmm...


	14. Nuevos Personajes

**Holisss! Recuerdan que les dije que les iba a recompensar el no haber puesto las canciones que me dijeron en Karaoke? Pues he aqui lo prometido... **

Iban 4 chicas caminando por las calles de South Park. La primera era de pelo negro, lacio y corto, vestía una camisa celeste con el personaje de Garu en ella y un jeans negro con botas del mismo color. A su lado iba otra chica con el cabello largo y castaño, un poco ondulado, sus ropas eran unos jeans de mezclilla con una blusa holgada color morado y tennis del mismo color, estaba cargando un gato y cada cuanto miraba hacia atras. Luego de esta estaba una muchacha de pelo negro, lacio y largo con rayitos color morado, una camiseta negra que decía "Sexy" encerrado en un corazón morado, traía unos jeans negros y unos botines morados. De ultima iba una chica de pelo marrón hasta poco mas de los hombros, lacio y una blusa blanca con un corazón en el centro color plateado, unos jeans de mezclilla y zapatos de bajo tacón color blancos...

-Muy bien, chicas, cuál es el plan?- repasó la primera

-Hacer que los chicos no cancelen Fanfiction- contestó la de pelo negro con rayitos- Y luego sacarle a Craig su lado Uke...

-Bien, Saku... Miley? Tu con quién irás?

-Tengo planeado estar con Kenny...- contestó- Y hacer que se enamore de Craig... Y luego cumpliré mi sueño de hacer un fic McTucker y poner "Basado en una historia real"! Y luego...- las demás la miraban incrédulas- Esta bien, solo iré con Kenny...

-Claro... An, tu tienes que...

-Si, ya sé!- contestó la que llevaba el gato- Si esto se atrasa mucho mato al gato...

-Excelente!

-Tu qué harás, Garu?- cuestionó Miley

-Yo me encargaré de Damien...- sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en casa de Craig- Siento que estoy en problemas...- dijo Damien

-Ah?- preguntó el propietario de la casa

-No sé, tengo un presentimiento...- los demás se encogieron de hombros

_DING DONG! _

-Ya voy!- gritó Craig. Seguidamente se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta, estaba la chica de rayitos en el pelo

-Hola- saludó

-Hola, se le ofrece algo?

-Ne... Necesito posada... Sí, eso... Emmm, puedo quedarme aquí?

-Emmm... Bueno, es que...

-Hoolaaa- dijo Kenny acercándose sensualmente a la chica

-Hola- contestó secamente la otra

-Quieres pasar?- preguntó

-Gracias...- sonrió y entró a la casa

-Cómo se te ocurre?!- le susurró Craig al rubio

-Vamos! Solo somos hombres... Así la vida sería muy aburrida!- se dirigió a la chica, conocida como Saku- Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Sa...- _**"Ellos saben de los fanfics, no les puedes decir tu nombre!"-**_Sarah

-Mucho gusto, Sarah, soy Kenny

-Si, si, mucho gusto tambien- dijo dándole la mano y apartándolo para acercarse a Craig- Hola, cómo te llamas?

-Craig... Craig Tuker

-Y yo soy Tweek Tweak- dijo Tweek levantándose

-Ajá... Y yo Damien Thorne- se presentó el otro empujando al primero

La chica sonrió a mas no poder y se presentó con los demas chicos, seguidamente Craig le prestó su habitación para que mirara la televisión, gran error, buscó todos sus objetos personales...

* * *

-Qué onda con esa chica?- preguntó Stan

-Ay, o sea! "Qué onda"- se burló Cartman

-Bueno, parece que Tweek no tendrá que luchar solo con Damien- dijo Kyle- Ahora tambien con Sarah

-NO! ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

-Tranquilos, ella no está interesada en mí...

-Ajá- rió Pip con sarcasmo

-Rechazó a Kenny, eso significa algo...- razonó Damien

-Tampoco es que Craig es tan sexy- susurró enojado el rubio

* * *

La pelinegra se encontraba hablando por teléfono- Es que todos están aquí...- explicó

_-Nos hubieras dicho antes! _

-Si, lo sé, pero estoy en la habitación de Craig! Cómo quieres que me concentre en otra cosa?!

_-Ya vamos para allá... _

Colgó- A ver, a ver... Cómo haré para que Craig sea pasivo? Es mi oportunidad...

_Al Rato..._

_DING DONG! _

-Yo voy!- avisó la pelinegra bajando rápidamente las escaleras- Hola!

-Hola!- saludaron las otras chicas

-Hola- saludó Kenny coquetamente

-Hola!- dijo una castaña apartando a las otras chicas para quedar frente a Kenny- Soy Miley!- Las otras chicas pegaron su mano contra su rostro

-Miley? De casualidad escribes en Fanfiction?

-...

-...

-No! Yo soy Miley Stweart!

-Ah! la que yo conozco es Miley McTucker...

-Oh... Y tú eres?

-McCormick... Kenny McCormick

-Uh! Para ver ese gato!- dijo Damien acercándose a una de las chicas, la cual le entregó el gato y este lo acarició- Cómo se llama?

-Emmm... Bi... Bigotes- contestó _**"Damien Thorne esta acariciando mi gato! ****Damien Thorne esta acariciando mi gato! ****Damien Thorne esta acariciando mi gato! ****Damien Thorne esta acariciando mi gato!..."**_ repetía

-Y tu?

-Yo... Yo soy An, y tu?

-Damien Thorne, mucho gusto- le estrechó la mano y luego se llevó al gato al sofá.

Garu se dirigió hacia el británico, ya llevaban un rato hablando-... Así que te gusta Damien

-Si... Pero no le digas nada!

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo...

-Garu... Te puedo decir Garu? Es que como llevas la camisa- la chica asintió-... Una chica llamada Garu me inspiró a hacer una campaña- contó

-Ajá?

-Si... Pero Damien no se unió y perdí

_-_Ow! Yo haré que se una...-_** "Porque Dip merece ganar, aquí yo soy la Reina y merezco ganar junto a tí y a Damien, ninguna chica pasará sobre mí... YO TENGO MAS PODER QUE CUALQUIERA! SOY LA REINA!... El Dip gobernará el mundo algún día \(._.)/"-** _Lo juro...- terminó de decir.

-Irán a nuestra escuela?- preguntó Kyle

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y luego sonrieron- Si, por qué no?- contestaron.

**:O Ta- dán! Las metí en la historia! NADIE SE SALVARÁ! BUAJAJAJA! okno... Ya sé lo que están pensando "Yo no soy así!" pero no las conozco, así que tuve que batear :P... En el próximo capi saldrán mas de ustedes, Queridas Lectoras...**

**An Vongola: El gato, recuerdas el gato? Si, él tampoco se salvó...**

**Sakuyachan16: Sarah! .-. Jeje, sé de tu obcesión por Craig Uke... Y habrá más!**

**Garu0212: Cómo me iba a olvidar de tí!? Jamás! Te puse como la organizada y la jefa, por decirlo asi, ojalá te haya gustado!**

**Miley McTucker: Conociste a Kenny! *U* Jeje... Que se siente, ah? xD **

**Bueno, en algunos reviews decian cosas como "No! Que no nos quiten el yaoi!" o cosas por el estilo... Así que decidí... Por qué no lo prohiben ustedes mismas? Y de paso conocen a sus ídolos B)**

**Espero que no les haya importado que las meta en este lío sin su consentimiento :3**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	15. Mas Marica Que Una Flor de Loto

Los chicos y chicas iban caminando por los pasillos del Colegio (digamos que ya tenían los cuadernos y toda la cosa :B)- Para qué vamos primero?- preguntó "Sarah"

-Para Mate- contestó Kenny

-Oigan, chicas!- llamó An- Ese de allá no es...?

-Luis K!- gritaron dirijiéndose a un chico alto, bronceado de pelo negro y ojos marrones casi negros, tenía puestos unos jeans y una camisa negra con rojo, junto a unas tennis converse rojas y, para agregarle algo de estilo, un sombrerito **(N/A: No pude evitarlo! Me encanta como se ven los hombres con sombreritos xD)**

-Chicas!- las reconoció

-Uh! Quién es ese?- dijeron Kyle, Pip y Tweek con una pisca de... Lujuria en su voz. Sus respectivos semes fruncieron el ceño

* * *

-Bueno, chicas, que tienen hasta ahora?- preguntó el chico

-Emmm...- pensó Garu

-Yo tengo a... Kenny?- preguntó Miley

-Tienen que prestar atención, no estamos tomando vacaciones...

-Si, ya sabemos- dijo Sakuyachan con nostalgia- Estamos para salvar el yaoi

-... Y qué hay que hacer para lograr eso?- repasó

-Encontrarle a Damien una pareja con la que sea Uke...- contestó An Vongola

-Bien, cuáles son sus nombres falsos?

-Yo soy Sarah- dijo Sakuyachan

-A mi me dicen Garu- contestó Garu con orgullo

-A mi se me olvidó que habia que inventar un nombre... Y... Etto... Dije que me llamaba Miley- se avergonzó Miley

-Yo soy An!

-Y supongo que yo soy Luis K

-Ajá- contestaron las otras a unísono

-Hola- se acercó Kyle- Quién es su amigo?- _**"Su atletico y apuesto amigo o¬o" ** _

-Soy Luis K- contestó el chico dándole un apretón de manos

-Yo soy Kyle Bro... Broflovsky

-CofCofjudíomaricaCofCof- habló el fuertecito del grupo

Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada

-Yo soy Stan- se presentó dominante su amigo

-Ajá, y yo soy Tweek ngh!- lo apartó el rubio

-Y yo Pip- saludó el otro.

Luis Carlos le mandó una mirada de "AYUDA" a sus amigas, las cuales estaban aguantándose la risa

-Ok! Vamos a clases!- dijo An intentando evitar un momento incómodo

* * *

-... Entonces mediría 3,14...- explicó la profesora, mientras el más inepto de sus alumnos (Damien) descansaba su cabeza en el pupitre, rendido ante las matemáticas.

-Bs! Damien!- llamó Kenny- Entiendes algo?

-Emm... Bueno, si- contestó- Según tengo entendido hay algo que mide 3,14...

-Yo estoy igual... Tienes competencia, eh?

-...

-Ese chico nuevo, le ha sacado suspiros a todas y todos en la escuela...

-Ni que fuera Gerard Buttler- dijo Damien sin pensarlo

-...- Kenny lo miraba confundido

-Sabes que a veces deben callarme...

-...

-Cállame, porque si no sigo hablando de Gerard Buttler...

-...

-Kenny, no es broma

El rubio sonreía- Quiero ver que te saco de Gerard Buttler...

-Como te detesto...

-...

-Kenny, cállame, por favor!

-Si McCormick no lo calla lo callo yo!- dijo la profesora

-Lo siento, Maestra...

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG GGGGGG! _

Se encontraban sentados en la Cafetería- Te preguntarás por qué todos aqui son tan maricas, no?- preguntó Eric

-Cállate, Culón!- gritó Kyle

-Oblígame, Judío!- se levantó el castaño

-Já! Ya quisieras...- murmuró el pelirrojo

-Bueno, Cartman- comenzó Damien- Verás... Todos somos "mas maricas que una flor de loto porque..."

-Ay! O sea! "Mas maricas que una flor de loto!"- se burló Craig

-Si, o sea, Hello!- bromeó Damien- Porque solo nos juntamos con chicos... Incluyéndote a tí...

-...

-...

-Y tu, Luis K, eres mas marica que una flor de loto?- preguntó Cartman

Las chicas se comenzaron a ahogar con la comida que estaban comiendo

-N... No!- contestó el otro lo más rapido que pudo

-Mas marica que un girasol?- siguió Craig

-Ustedes saben demasiado de flores!- acusó el chico- Pero no, no soy gay...

-Ow- se lamentaron Kyle, Tweek y Pip, ganándose miradas de sus compañeros- No hay café!- dijo Tweek

-Aja... Y yo... No hice la tarea- inventó Kyle

-Y no hay té!- mintió Pip

-...

Todos sabían que eso era tan falso como "El Mounstruo de Spaghetti Volador" pero decidieron seguir comiendo...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras, tres chcias se dirigían al Colegio... La primera tenía el pelo un poco azulado, corto y al estilo punk, tenía una camisa negra y sobre ella una jacket morada, jeans negro y botas moradas. La seguía una chica de pelo amarillo oscuro, largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, traía una blusa larga azul oscuro con el dibujo de un pan con queso en ella, jeans de mezclilla claros y converse azules. De ultima venía otra chica con el pelo negro y largo, tenía una blusa holgada y larga color turquesa y unos jeans blancos, junto a unas converse plateadas.

-Nos dijeron que las viéramos en la escuela- dijo la ultima

-Para allá vamos- sonrió la primera

-Ya quiero ver a Tweekie!- admitió la segunda

-Tranquila, pronto lo verás... Yumi...- sonrió la ultima

-Gracias, Sweek- contestó la otra

-Ya llegamos, chicas- anunció la primera- Esto es la Secundaria de South Park- todas dejaron escapar un suspiro de felicidad...

**Jajajaja Enamoré a Kyle (Que malota...) Lo siento, Luis... Pero no podía poner a un chico y que misteriosamente sea el único al que no le pase nada asi xD Tranquilo, que solo era porque eres nuevo, ya no pasará tanto... Aun asi, espero te haya gustado!**

**Sweek Lawliet: Ahi estas! Pensaste que me olvidé de tí? No salieron mucho aqui pero en el proximo tamarán mas protagonismo...**

**Panconqueso: Jaja con todo y símbolo! Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Y la ultima, la identidad la ultima saldrá en el proximo capi! Díganme por review qué quieren hacer o a quién quieren conocer y denlo por hecho, chicas (Y Luis Carlos)!**

**XOXO!**


	16. Radar Gay

La primera abrió la puerta de una patada- Hola, Gente!- saludó

-Anteu!- la reconoció Garu

-Hay plaga de chicas o qué?- preguntó Damien

-Deben de estar en época de migración o algo así- contestó Craig. Los demas chicos, incluso Luis K, soltaron una carcajada

-Chicos! Esta es Sweek- presentó Garu

-Hola!

-... Anteu

-Hola!

-Y Yumi...

-Hola!- miró a Tweek- Que rubio tan bonito! Cómo se llama

-Tweek, está desparasitado- bromeó Damien

Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada- A diferencia de Damien- dijo

-Aw! Es divino!- dijo Sweek abrazándolo

-GAH!

-Awww- dijeron las otras

-No puedo crer que esto esté pasando- murmuró Luis K recostando su cabeza en su mano

-Yo tampoco- negó Eric

-Hola! Soy Sweek- se presentó Sweek con Craig

-Ho... Hola, yo soy Craig...

-Me siento ignorado- susurró Damien

-Dime, te dán miedo los temblores?- preguntó la chica

-Ah?- cuestionó el ojiazul

-Hay gente que dicen que son "RICOS" otra que son "FEOS", tu qué crees?

-No lo sé... Me gustan los temblores, sobre todo si se está en la cama...

-Uh! Jujuju- se alejó con una sonrisa pervertida

-Creo que estoy en La Dimensión Desconocida- dijo Craig

-Eso estaba pensando...- asintió Damien

-Hola!- se acercó Anteu

-Craig es mío- se apresuró a decir Damien

-DAMIEN!- lo regañó Craig

-Yo solo decía...

-Soy Anteu, mucho gusto! Eres muy sexy!- le dijo a Craig- Y sobre a quién le pertenece Craig, luego lo veremos- le sonrió a Damien

-Bs! Chicas!- llamó Luis K- Vengan!- las llamó mientras se alejaba

-Ya vuelvo- se despidió la chica

-Que perra!- se indignó Damien

Craig comenzó a reir y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Eres hermoso...- rió

* * *

-Me pueden decir qué está pasando?- preguntó Luis K

-Es que conocemos a nuestros ídolos!- dijo Yumi levantando los brazos

-Pero recuerden que tenemos que conseguirle a Damien un Seme antes de que sea demasiado tarde...- dijo el chico con voz "gutural"- An, y el gato?

-Lo dejé en la casa de Craig- contestó la chica- No lo podía traer...

-Bien. Tienes que cuidarlo mucho porque recuerda... Si esto se atrasa mucho...

-Si, ya se, mato al gato y volvemos a nuestra realidad...

-Exacto!

-Pero por qué te quieres ir?- preguntó Sakuyachan, inocentemente

-Yo sé por qué- dijo Garu con una sonrisa- Su Radar Gay debe estar: WIRU! WIRU! WIRU! WIRU! CUIDADO! PELIGRO! PELIGRO EN LA ZONA!

Las chicas comenzaron a reir

-Bueno, no estas tan lejos de realidad- murmuró el otro

* * *

Iban caminando por la calle- Y que hacen aqui?- preguntó Stan

-Hicieron un reacomodo en nuestro Colegio y nos mandaron aqui- inventó Luis K

-Oh! Miren un gato!- dijo An alzando al gato

-Para verlo- se lo arrebato Damien- Usted ya tiene uno...- se justificó

**_"Cómo puede ser tan dificil encontrarle un Seme... A él?" _**pensó Luis K

-Chicas!- llamó una persona al otro lado de la acera

Las nombradas entre cerraron los ojos, intentando reconocerla- Dayerina?!- preguntó Sakuyachan

-Saku!- saludó acercándose

-Cada vez hay mas...- murmuró Damien

Una chica de pelo naranja y colocho recogido en una cola de caballo se acercó corriendo, vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde por fuera, jeans blancos y tennis del mismo color- Hola!

-Hola!- saludó Damien- Nos han contando mucho de tí- la abrazó

-En serio?

-No, pero quería conocer a mínimo una persona antes que Craig...- se alejó. El nombrado giró los ojos

-Tengo una buena noticia

-Ajá?- se entusiasmó Miley

-Vengan- dijo alejándolos un poco

-Que pasa?- cuestionó Yumi

-Se me ocurrió un Seme...

-En serio!? Cuál?!

-Pasé todo el día con él... Y puede servir... Es...

**Soy mala (·U·) Ustedes quién creen qué es? La que adivina primero la meto en la historia! Luis Carlos, te dije que me vengaría por lo del Sr. T! xD Adivina, Adivinador... Cuál Seme sería para Damien el mejor?**

**XOXO!**


	17. Pijamada

-De qué estarán hablando?- se preguntó Damien

Las chicas y Luis estaban saltando y festejando algo- Lo logramos!- se escuchaba

-No sé- contestó Craig- Pero dá miedo...

-GAH! DEBEN PERTENECER AL GOBIERNO! O SI EN REALIDAD SON GNOMOS?! O TAL VEZ SEAN EXTRATERRESTRES QUE VIENEN DEL FUTURO... O QUIZÁ...!

-Tweek, decídete- le dijo Stan

-Si, Tweek, no pueden ser las 3 cosas al mismo tiempo- apoyó Cartman

-O son gnomos, o extraterrestres que vienen del futuro o pertenecen al Gobierno- dijo Kyle

-Decídete- apoyó Pip

-Bien... Emmm...- pensó Tweek- Gah! Es demasiada presión!

-Ustedes si son malos- defendió Craig

-Ajá! Debería darles verguenza- regañó Damien- Cómo se atreven a aprovecharse de un chico que no está mentalmente estable?

-No seas chupapollas, Damien- se atrevió a decir el rubio

-Ooooohhhhh!- exclamaron todos

-Qué me dijiste, Pendejo?

-Gah! Tu siempre eres asi con MI Craig!

-Tu no me hablas asi a mi! Maldito hijo de...

-Oh! Que raro, porque te acabo de hablar asi!

-Ey! Ey! Ey! Qué pasa?- intervino Sakuyachan

-Me dijo!... Un insulto...- acusó Damien

-Yo creo que yo voy a ser refering cuando sea grande...- dijo Kenny

-GAH!- gritó Tweek

-Ya, tranquilo, Cariño- fueron a abrazarlo todas las chicas, excepto Miley que se desvió a abrazar a Kenny- Tranquilo, solo esta celoso- lo tranquilizaban

-PERO SI FUÉ ÉL EL QUE ME DIJO... AGH! ESO!- se defendió el pelinegro

-Por más que lo intentes no lo lograrás...- dijo Cartman

-Por cierto, Damien- llamó Dayerina- Cómo te llevas con Christophe? **(N/A: Adivinaron! Todos adivinaron xD) **

-No sé... Es un conocido

**_"Eso debe cambiar..." _**pensaron las chicas

-Te molesta que sea fránces?- preguntó Anteu

-No, yo siempre quise ir a Francia...

Las chicas y Luis K se sonrieron complícitamente...

Damien notó esto- Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada!- contestó Yumi- No tiene importancia...

* * *

Craig les había prestado su sótano para que se quedaran ahi el tiempo necesario ya que sus familiares estaban de vacaciones, tambien decidió hacer una pijamada- Entonces va a haber Damstophe!- festejó Garu

-Al parecer...- contestó Anteu

-Yo pensé que tu estabas en Pro del Dip- dijo Miley

-Asi es... Pero tambien el Damstophe

-Damien se quedó con mi gato- se quejó An Vongola

-Pero tu te quedaste con el otro- interrumpió Anteu

-Pero yo quería los dos...

-Yo quiero estar con Kenny!- dijo Miley

-Espérense hasta mañana- dijo Luis K- Solo son 24 horas...

-No las cuente!- regañaron las chicas

_Mientras Tanto..._

_Arriba... _

-Piedra, papel o tijera... 1, 2, 3!- jugaban dos pelinegros- Mierda, Damien, por qué siempre ganas!?

-Porque los mayas me dicen qué va a sacar el otro...

-Yo estoy seguro que usted hace trampa

-Ah ah- negó- Yo no haría eso, Craig, me ofendes

_DING DONG! _

-PASTAAAAA!- gritó Stan dirigiéndose a la puerta **(N/A: Un dia de estos estaba viendo "Hetalia" xD) **

-Ordenaron pizza?- preguntó el repartidor

-SI!- gritaron los de adentro

-Cuánto es?- preguntó Stan

-7.950- contestó

-Aflojen billeteras!- avisó Stan mientras pasaba recogiendo el dinero

-Qué les cuesta decir 8.000? No engañan a nadie!- dijo Damien. Los demas se encogieron de hombros

-Chris! Dile a los de abajo que ya llegó la pizza!- avisó Kyle.

Oh si! habían invitado a Ze Mole...- Sí!- contestó- Llegó la pizza!- gritó, como cualquier vagabundo lo haría...**  
**

Los de abajo subieron y se dedicaron a comer- Juguemos algo- sugirió Yumi

-Verdad o reto!- dijo Dayerina

Se llevaron la pizza y formaron un círculo- Quién empieza?- preguntó Luis K

-Yo!- dijo Miley- Kenny, bésame!

-Primero tenías que preguntar "Verdad o reto?"- dijo Kyle

-Ah, ok! Kenny, verdad o reto?

-Reto!- contestó, seguidamente posó sus labios sobre los suyos y le dió un cálido beso.

Al despegarse- Con todo y lengüita!- festejó la chica

-Mi turno!- dijo Kenny- Mmmm... Yumi! Verdad o reto?

-Verdad!

-Quién es el más apuesto de todos nosotros?- preguntó con pose de orgullo

-Tweek!- respondió rápidamente

-Gah!

-Esa es la razón principal!- explicó- Sus hermosos "GAH!"

Craig frunció el ceño- Bueno, ya! El que sigue!

-Bien, Christophe!- llamó Yummi- Verdad o reto?

-Mmmm... Reto...- Gran error! Todo esto lo habian planeado...

-Dile lo más romántico que se te ocurra a Damien...

-...

-...

-Verdad- se retractó

-Ah no! No se vale!- decía el grupo

-Comme je déteste ce jeu!*

-Habla! Habla!

-Bien! Bien!- se rindió. Se volteó a Damien, le agarró la mano y pronunció con su perfecto fránces- Si j'étais la mer, et ta un rocher, soulèverait la marée, baiser ta bouche

-Aw! Jijiji- rió Damien

-No se vale! Solo Damien y Kyle entendieron!- dijo Pip

-Lo que dijo fué...- decía Kyle entre risas- Si yo fuese el mar, y tu una roca, haría subir la marea, para besar tu boca

-Awwww!- exclamaron todos- Y todavía tienen las manos agarradas!- avisó Kenny

Al darse cuenta de esto soltaron rápidamente su agarre- Fué un reto!- se defendió Christophe

-Si... Jijiji- imitó Craig a Damien

-Cállate, Craig!- se sonrojó el ojirrojo

-Bueno, el que sigue!- dijo Stan

**Jaja Aww! Que lindo! xD**

***Como detesto este juego**

**Yo soy mala para estas cosas, entonces dejaré que ustedes guíen mi camino en lo que tiene que ver con Damstophe... Digan lo que ustedes quieran! (Mientras no sea lemmon, lemmon NO, ya les dije que eso es para el Cramien _)**

**Reviews?**

**XOXO!**


	18. UKES!

_DING DONG!_

-SI!- festejaron Eric y Kyle

-No se van a salvar tan facilmente!- advirtió Kenny

-Es otra chica- avisó Stan, quien fué a abrir la puerta- Con Butters...- se extrañó

-Butters?!- preguntó Kenny dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Soy Pauchalina, mucho gusto- saludó

-Tengo sueño- dijo un rubio parado a su lado

-Qué haces aqui?- preguntó Craig

-Nos vino a acompañar!- defendió Kenny mientras rodeaba al rubio con sus brazos y lo hacía pasar

-Pasa! Pasa!- dijeron las chicas

-De donde sea que ustedes vengan...- opinó Damien- Luis K debe ser como la ultima botella de Coca- Cola en el desierto, no?

El nombrado sonrió y asintió- No lo habia pensado asi...

-O tal vez vienen de un Instituto de Mujeres y Luis K esta infiltrado porque es un espía del Gobierno- habló Gregory

-GAH! NO! EL GOBIERNO NO!

-... Y voy al Colegio a buscar gnomos robacalzones!- asustó Luis

-GAH! HAY GNOMOS?!

-Si, y tambien hay... Hay... Tacos gigantes que dejan bolitas de helado por el piso...- continuó el pelinegro

-Eso se me hace familiar- recordó Kyle

-A mi tambien...- dijo Cartman

Las chicas enviaron una mirada asesina

-Digo... Sigamos con el juego!

-Bien... A ver...- dijo Kenny-... Butters- Kyle y Cartman suspiraron de alivio

-Ah?

-Verdad o reto?

-Re... Verd... Reto- se decidió el rubio menor

-_Ven dame, dame, dame dame un beso- _cantó

Damien reconoció la canción- Q_ue todo tu te estás poniendo tieso, un beso sabrosito y muy travieso, un beso donde a ti te guste más!- _los demás lo miraron- Asi dice la canción!- se justificó

-En la naríz- dijo Butters

-DAMIEN!- regañó Kenny

-Yo solo canté la canción... La culpa la tiene Garibaldi por ponerle esa letra...

-Esta bien... Algo es mejor que nada- aceptó el rubio

_RADAR GAY: ESCAPA POR LA VENTANA TE HE DICHO! _**(N/A: El unico que tiene Radar gay es Luis K ya que los demas o son chicas o son gays... Tambien Cartman lo tiene, en realidad, pero eso es otra historia) **

Butters gateó hacia Kenny y le dió un pequeño beso en la naríz- Listo!- festejó- Pauchalina, verdad o reto?

-Hummm... Reto!

-Tienes que saltar en vez de caminar el resto de la noche...

-Ok- aceptó

-Ese puto gato me aruñó- dijo Damien

-No te atrevas a decirle puto a mi gato!- regañó An

-Pero, el muy idiota, me aruñó...

-No le digas idiota- defendió Sweek

-PERO ME ARUÑÓ! AQUI YO SOY LA VICTIMA!- dijo levantando los brazos

-Ya! Yo quiero poner un reto!- gritó Pauchalina

-WhatEver- dijo Damien

-Ukes- llamó. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos- No se hagan, yo sé que ustedes saben qué es un Uke... Verdad o reto?

Mientras los Ukes discutían qué escoger, las chicas regañaban a Pauchalina- Cómo se te ocurre?!- susurró Anteu

-No podías hacer eso...- dijo Garu

-Tranquilas- dijo- Déjenme esto...

-Estamos listos...

_Luego de Decirles El Reto..._

_-Ukes!, dominamos esta madre (sí) x4- _cantaba Gregory, a quien habian convencido de unirse-_  
Ukes!_

Todos Los Ukes:__

¿Quiénes dominan el mundo? Ukes! x4  
¿Quiénes gobiernan esta madre? Ukes! x4  
¿Quiénes dominan el mundo? Ukes! x4

Comenzó Butters-_ Algunos semes creen que lo hacen mejor que nosotros  
Pero no, no es así  
Firman sus cheques, suben al cuello  
Nos faltan el respeto, no lo harán más_

Llegó Pip-_ Seme, no trates de llevarnos  
Seme, este ritmo es enloquecedor  
Así es como me hicieron  
Nací para esto, nene  
Esto va para todos mis Ukes  
Que paran en el club rockeando haste el último  
¿Quién lo va a comprar para si mismo  
Y a ganar dinero después?_

Tweek comenzó a cantar_- Creo que necesito un peluquero  
Ninguna de perra puede opacarme-_ señaló a Damien, quien giró los ojos_  
Soy tan bueno en esto  
Les recuerdo que soy el mejor en esto_

Seme, sólo estoy jugando, ven aquí nene- cantaba Greg _  
Espero que todavía te guste, si me odias _

Kyle caminaba sensualmente-_ Mi persuasión puede construir una nación  
A esta hora, podemos devorar nuestro amor  
Harás de todo por mí..._

Todos los Ukes:  
_  
¿Quiénes dominan el mundo? Ukes! x4  
¿Quiénes gobiernan esta madre? Ukes! x4  
¿Quiénes dominan el mundo? Ukes! x4_

Pip cantó-_ Hace calor aquí arriba  
DJ, no tengas miedo de hacerlo, hacerlo de nuevo  
Represento a los chicos que gobiernan el mundo  
Pon una copa en alto por las regias del colegio  
Poca cosa, te haré saber que hora es  
No puedes contenerme, superé m rebasé mi cheque  
Esto va para todos los Ukes que consiguen todo con esfuerzo  
Y a los Semes, que respeten lo que hago, acepten mi brillo por favor_

Seme, sabes que amas lo listos que somos para hacer estos millones- cantó Tweek_  
Lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidar de los niños  
Y después volver al trabajo  
Será mejor que no juegues conmigo  
Ven aquí nene  
Espero que todavía te guste  
Porque si me odias_

Butters se acercó a Kenny-_ Mi persuasión puede construir una nación  
A esta hora  
Podemos devorar nuestro amor  
Harás de todo por mí _

Todos Los Ukes:

_¿Quiénes dominan el mundo? Ukes! x4  
¿Quiénes gobiernan esta madre? Ukes! x4  
¿Quiénes dominan el mundo? Ukes x4. _

Gregory:__

¿Quiénes somos?  
¿Qué trajimos? 

Ukes:__

El mundo! 

Gregory:__

¿Quiénes somos?  
¿Qué trajimos? 

Ukes:__

El mundo!

Gregory:  
_  
¿Quiénes somos?  
¿Qué trajimos?_

Ukes:  
_  
Trajimos el mundo! _

Gregory:__

¿Quiénes somos?  
¿Qué trajimos? 

Ukes:__

Trajimos el mundo! 

Gregory, con todo y puño en alto parado sobre el respaldar del sillón:  
_  
Quiénes dominan el mundo?!_

Ukes:

_LOS UKES! _

\(._.)/ \(._.)/ \(._.)/ \(._.)/ \(._.)/- Ukes! Unidos! Jamás serán vencidos!- gritaron

**Les presento a "Run The World- Beyoncé" versión Uke Latina... Eso era una cadena de Ukes, por las dudas... Y ahora las justificaciones...**

**1) Hasta en el proximo capi pondré las peticiones, por razones de orden y aseo (?)**

**2) Luis K: Yo entendí tu petición y me parece excelente... Pero como haría eso? Porque ya dije que lemmon no, porque es suficiente con que mi cerebro esté a punto de explotar por hacer el Cramien Lemmon que les había prometido... Entonces cómo haría eso, mándalo por PM o review, por fa...**

**Y eso es todo! **

**Nos leemos!**

**Y recuerden "****_Quiénes dominan el mundo?!" _**

**_"UKES!"_**

**_XOXO!_**


	19. El Beso

_Luego de Unas Cuantas (MUCHISISISISISIMAS) Cervezas..._

-Saben qué?- dijo Craig tambaleándose- Los Ukes tienen mucho orgullo... Me voy a hacer un Uke!

-Si!- lo apoyó Damien- Yo tambien!

-Y yo!- dijo Stan

-Cuenten conmigo!- apoyó Chris

-Y conmigo!- dijo Luis K levantando una cerveza- Ah no! Mentira, yo no...- la bajó

-Vivan los Ukes!- dijo Garu

-Alabados sean!- continuó Anteu

-Pero si todos son Ukes...- dijo Dayerina- Quién será el Seme?

-...

-...

-...

Todos se voltearon aver a Luis K...

-Conmigo no cuenten!- se negó

-Tu te lo pierdes- se burló Kenny

-Cómo tendremos hijos?- preguntó Damien

-Ah?- exclamaron los demás

-Si todos somos... Cómo decirlo?

-Mas maricas que una flor de loto?- terminó Luis K

-Si... Si todos somos "mas maricas que una flor de loto"... Cómo tendremos hijos cuando seamos grandes?

-ADOPCIÓN!- dijo Eric

-Tweek y yo vamos a tener a la parejita- dijo Craig

-GAH?!

-... Y cuando nos divorciemos, yo me quedaré con el chico...

-Ngh...

-... Me casaré con Token...

-AGH! TOKEN?!

-... Pero luego me divorciaré, de nuevo, y me quedaré con todo su dinero... Para casarme y vivir feliz con Damien

-... Y yo entraré a la mitad de la boda y gritaré "ME OPONGO!"- dijo Pip

-Y en ese momento entraré yo, por la ventana...- explicó Tweek- Y con una mettralleta BBBBRRRRR mataré a Damien...

-Pero yo haré el "Toque Matrix" y matarás a Craig...- explicó Thorne

-...Y las ultimas palabras que diré serán...- comenzó Craig-... "A la persona que mas amaba era a... Agh..."

-NOOOOOO!- gritaron las chicas

-Y... FIN!- dijo Luis K

-Esa película se llamará "Amores Pasajeros"- dijo Kyle

-No!- dijo Luis K- Mejor... "Amor Vengativo"

Los demas le aplaudieron- Y luego saldrá "Amor Vengativo 2"- dijo Cartman

_Mas Tarde... _

-_..._ _Cuando le dije que la pasión, por definición, no puede durar- _cantaba Luis K sobre una mesa-_... Cómo iba yo a saber... Que ella se iba a echar a llorar... _

Por otro lado, estaban las chicas reunidas- Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer para volver a nuestra realidad, que no sea matar al gato?- preguntó Sweek

-Hacer que Damien y Ze Mole se besen- contestó Dayerina

-SI!- aplaudió Miley

_-...Y asi fué cómo aprendí que en historias de 2 conviene a veces mentir! Que ciertos engaños son... Narcóticos contra el mal de amor... _

-Bueno- dijo Garu- Luis está cantando, eso significa que tomó mucho, por qué no aprovechamos el ambiente?

-Hay que idear un plan...- dijo Sakuyachan frotándose las manos

-_... Le dibujaba un mundo real, no uno color de rosa... Pero ella prefería escuchar Mentiras Piadosas... _

* * *

En el comedor estaba Damien sentado frente a Christophe- Solo es una apuesta...- dijo

-... Te puedes rendir cuando quieras- decía el fránces

-No! Yo estoy bien, eres tú quien puede retirarse...

-No, tranquilo, yo estoy muy cómodo con esto...

-Pues yo tambien

-Bien

-Bien...

-BÉSENSE!- dijo Sakuyachan con la cámara lista, igual que las demás chicas, los chicos estaban formados en círculo al rededor de ellos y Luis K con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza...

-Listo?- preguntó el fránces

-Listo...- contestó el pelinegro- Hagámoslo...

Los dos se levantaron y quedaron frente a frente, Ze Mole le sostuvo la cintura al pelinegro y lo besó toscamente, Damien correspondió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro, se separaron por aire, aun quedando abrazados...

_RADAR GAY:... BUM!... _

-...

-...

-Cada día detesto más a los franceses...- murmuró Pip

-Damien, lanza el ramo!- dijo Sakuyachan con los brazos en el aire.

Damien alejó a Christophe de él- Solo fué un beso!- dijo

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera, parecido a una explosión... Todos salieron a buscar qué era, aunque las chicas y Luis Carlos ya sabían qué era...

**Hummm... Qué habrá sido?... Sorry por tan chuffy (?) descripción de un beso, pero hice mi esfuerzo... Ahora sí le quedan unos 2 capitulos a esta historia, tal vez menos... Espero que les haya gustado!**

**XOXO! **


	20. Despedida

**Este capi es muy ficticio... Aun mas que los otros... Y por eso es para Luis Carlos! (?)**

Salieron corriendo del hogar, excepto Pauchalina que tenia que cumplir con su reto, la cual salió saltando. Cuando salieron, lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos, era un portal hacia otra dimensión...

-Madre de todo lo que es bueno y puro! QUE ES ESO?!- preguntó Butters

-Eso es queso!- bromeó Damien

-Es nuestro portal...- explicó An

-Tenemos que volver a casa- dijo Garu

-No quiero irme de South Park!- dijo Miley abrazando a Kenny- No quiero! No quiero! No quiero! No quiero!...

-Craig!- llamó Sweek- Prométeme que vas a quedarte junto a Tweek, si?

-JÁ!- señaló Tweek a Damien- ES MÍO!

-B... Bien?- contestó Craig

-NO! Prométemelo!- ordenó la chica

-Ok, esta bien, me quedaré junto a Tweek.

-Aun no entiendo qué es ese portal- dijo Kyle

-Nosotros venimos de otra dimensión- explicó Dayerina- Vinimos aqui para cumplir nuestra misión... Uh! Me salió verso sin esfuerzo!

-Pero ya es hora de volver a nuestro a hogar- explicó Anteu

-PERO NO QUEREMOS!- dijeron las chicas

-Pero hay que hacerlo- dijo Luis K- Por el bien de la humanidad...

-...

-... Tambien tengo que continuar el fic, asi que nos vamos- terminó

-Adios, chicos, los voy a extrañar- se despidió Anteu dirigiéndose al portal. Pero inmediatamente se devolvió y le plantó un beso a Tweek- SOY FELIZ!- dijo lanzándose por el portal

-GAH!

-Yo tambien me voy, Cariño- dijo Sweek abrazando a Craig y a Tweek- Ahora bésense!

-AH?!- preguntaron los nombrados... Y Damien

-Beso! Beso! Beso! Beso!- aplaudía

-No! No! No! No!- aplaudió Damien.

Tweek vió esto y le rodeó el cuello a Craig con sus brazos, luego posó sus labios sobre los suyos y le dió un beso inolvidable

-GAH!- gritó Damien- Digo... NYA!

A Sweek le comezó a sangrar la naríz- SI! Este es el mejor dia de mi vida!- caminó hacia el portal- Espero volverlos a ver luego!- se despidió

-Pip- llamó Garu- Damien es tuyo y solamente tuyo... Damien, tu eres de Pip y solamente de Pip...- seguidamente les juntó las manos y les dió un beso a cada uno- Recuérdenlo siempre...- dijo saltando hacia el portal

Cuando salió de la vista, los chicos se soltaron las manos, apenados

-Si, Damien- dijo Sakuyachan- Tu eres, oficialmente, de Pip... Pero no hace daño divertirse un poco con Craig, no?- le dió un beso en la mejilla al nombrado- Nos vemos!- se despidió

-Yo tambien me voy- dijo Dayerina abrazando a Cartman, luego a Damien, luego a Pip... Y luego a cada uno de los chicos- LOS AMO!- dijo, luego entró al portal

-Tweek- llamó Yumi- Te amadoro... Y recuerda... Panconqueso...

-Panconqueso?!- reconoció Tweek

-Si- contestó la nombrada- Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos...- dijo dándole un beso y lanzándose al portal

-YO TAMBIEN, YUMI, GAH! YO TAMBIEN!- gritó arrodillándose

-Pendeja...- susurró Craig

-Bueno, Butters- saltó Pauchalina hacia el nombrado- Te amo- dijo agarrándole las mejillas y dándole un beso en los labios

-Qué?!- se extrañó el otro

Pauchalina le acarició la mejilla- Eres divino...- seguidamente entró al portal saltando

-Y yo tambien me voy- anunció An Vongola- Con mi gato...- dijo acariciando un gato- Y tu, Kyle...- le dió un beso en cada mejilla, luego en la frente, y despues en los labios- Jijiji- rió dirigiéndose al portal

-NO ME QUIERO IR!- dijo Miley

-Mira, Miley- llamó Kenny agarrándola de los hombros- Tu siempre estarás en mi corazón... No importa la distancia, siempre te recordaré... No importan los obstáculos, siempre te buscaré... Siempre te pensaré... Siempre te amaré- luego la besó, separándose al rato- Siempre serás una parte de mí...

-Aaaaaawwwww!- exclamó Damien con los ojos llorosos- Yo tambien me voy, Kenny!- estiró los brazos. Pip le dió un codazo- AU!- volvió a la realidad...

-Yo tambien...- contestó Miley dándole un beso en la naríz y luego uno pequeño en los labios- Adios- se despidió, para luego pasar por el portal

-...

Quedaron en silencio, junto a Luis K, repasando lo que acababa de pasar...

-...

-...

-BESHO!- dijo Kyle estirando sus brazos y apretando la trompita, con los ojos cerrados. Stan se sostuvo el puente de la naríz

-No...- rió Luis K-... Nada mas... Nada mas cuídense...- advirtió, para luego pararse junto al portal y despedirse con la mano- Y Damien...- llamó- Hazle caso a Garu...- se lanzó por el portal.

-...- El gato que Damien se había dejado lo siguió- Gato Pendejo! No me volverás a aruñar!- gritó el pelinegro ojirrojo

-Meow!- contestó el gato

-Meow!- se burló Damien

El portal se cerró y quedaron en las penumbras...

**Si, ya se, "Que onda con el portal?!", pero me gustó la idea de un portal, no se... Y me quedó bien Keniley, Miley?**

**Bueno, en el proximo capi se acaba... Esta vez es cierto! xD**

**XOXO!**


	21. Uh La Lá!

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Se encontraban comiendo en la Cafetería- Qué pasó ayer?- cuestionó Damien

Los demas pararon de comer y levantaron la vista- Esa pregunta se me hace levemente familiar...- dijo Stan

-Si- contestó Kyle- A mi tambien...

-Es como si ya nos la hubiéramos preguntado antes- dijo Kenny

-Como un...- comenzó Cartman

-... Deja vú...- completó Craig

-...

-...

-Nah! Deben ser varas de nosotros!- explicó Pip. Los otros asintieron

-Bueno, debe haber una explicación lógica- comentó Gregory

-Cómo cuál?- preguntó su castaño amigo

-No lo se... Talvez fué nuestra imaginación, puede ser que hayamos comido algo en la fiesta...

-GAH! Y SI NOS DROGARON?! Y SI EL REPARTIDOR PUSO PILDORAS EN LA PIZZA!?... O TALVEZ FUERON LOS GNOMOS!

-Si, Tweek, seguramente fueron los gnomos- dijo Damien

-AGH! En serio crees, ngh!, eso?

-De echo, estoy seguro- los chicos miraban al pelinegro con desaprobación- Puede ser incluso que los gnomos te hayan violado...

-GAH! LOS GNOMOS ME VIOLARON!?

-Tweek, no- explicó Craig- Damien está jodiéndote

-GAH! No, eso te lo hace a ti en los fanfics...

Los demas estallaron en carcajadas por el comentario del rubio, Craig se sonrojó- No... No me refería a eso... Quiero decir que es mentira... Nadie nos drogó...

-NGH! Entonces Damien me mintió...- todos asintieron-... ESA PERRA!

-No se vale, este loco me ha dicho todos los insultos posibles, dejándome a mi los mas suaves- se resignó el pelinegro

-Bueno, ya! Estabamos hablando de lo que pasó ayer!- dijo Eric

-Y si en realidad pasó?- cuestionó Christophe- Y si todo fué real?...

-...

-O tal vez nada es real...- dijo Kyle

-Ow! No de nuevo...- Stan se sostuvo el puente de la naríz

-Tal vez solo seamos personajes imaginarios, de un sueño ficticio...

-Kyle!- llamó Stan sosteniéndolo de los hombros y poniéndolo frente a él- No vuelvas a hacer eso! Esto ya pasó cuando descubrimos lo del Hada de los Dientes... Regresa conmigo, vuelve a la realidad...

-Pero, Stan, talvez...

-NO! Esto es real! Somos reales! Y voy a hacer algo para demostrártelo...

-Dudo que lo log...- el pelirrojo se vió interrumpido por un par de labios sobre los suyos, eran los labios de Stan...

-Ahora me crees?- preguntó al separarse

-Creo que me faltan mas pruebas...- bromeó el pelirrojo

-AU!- gritó Cartman- La parejita!

-Cállate, Culón!- le gritó Kyle

-GAH! Y SI ERAN EXTRATERRESTRES!?

-No eran extraterrestres!- dijo Gregory

-Entonces cómo explicas el portal?- preguntó el frances

-No lo se... Tout Petit...- bromeó el rubio

-Disculpa?- se enojó el castaño- Cómo me dijiste?

-Tout Petit- contestó Damien- Uh la lá!

-LOS FRANCESES NO DECIMOS "UH LA LÁ"!- gritó levantándose

-Lo acabas de decir- dijo Cartman

-Merde- se sentó

-EL BESO!- notó Craig

-Qué?- preguntó Christophe

-Cuando ustedes se besaron... Apareció el portal...

-Y?- cuesionó Kyle

-No se!... Puede ser que la combinación del AntiCristo con un Frances cree un portal...

-DAAAAAHHH!- se burló Damien

-Bueno, tienes otra explicación?

-No, pero no fué el beso

-Cómo sabes?- interrumpió Kenny

-Cómo va a ser el beso?!- preguntó Chris

-No se, alguna química o algo- dijo Craig

-Se dan cuenta de lo estupidos que estan sonando?- preguntó Stan

-Tiene razon- opinó Pip- Esa idea del beso es muy estupida

-Y por qué no se vuelven a besar?- preguntó Tweek

-NO!- contestaron Pip, Gregory y Craig

-No va a pasar nada...- dijo Damien

-No pierden nada con intentarlo- insistió Stan

-No nos vamos a besar...- concluyó El Topo

-Como quieran- dijo Cartman

Luego de Clases...

Se dirigían a sus casas...

-No, asi no es La Macarena!- dijo Kenny

-SI ES ASI!- dijo Stan

-No- dijo Damien- Es asi... Mano, mano, vuelta, vuelta, codo, codo, hombro, hombro, cabeza, cabeza, cadera, cadera y mueve la cintura...- dijo haciendo los pasos

-A ver... De nuevo- dijo Craig.

Damien continuaba haciendo el baile.

-No, todavia no entiendo- dijo Cartman

-Es asi... _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es para darle alegria y cosa buena... Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! EEEHHH! MACARENA!_

-Ja... Lo tenemos bailando La Macarena- dijo Stan

-Me siento traicionado- dijó Damien

-Deberíamos ir a American idol- opinó Kenny. Los demas lo miraron extrañados- Si! Vamos a American Idol!

-No, yo si voy a un programa de canto, que sea The X Factor- comentó Damien

-Por qué?- preguntó Kyle

-Por que American Idol me cae mal por haber sacado a Simon Cowell

-Si...- dijo Kenny- Pero American Idol va a venir, en cambio The X Factor hasta el otro año

-Para qué vamos a ir a American Idol?!- preguntó Craig

-Para salir en tele- contestó Kenny

-Pero no sabemos cantar!

-Y qué?- preguntó Damien- Ahi va un montón de gente a hacer payasadas! Seamos unos de esos!

-Es capaz que nos dejan pasar- rió Cartman

-No creo...

-Vamos a cantar Titanio- dijo Kenny

-_Im bulletproof! Nothing to lose- _cantó Damien- _Fire Away! Fire Away!_

-En español...

-Emmm... Eso sería... _No me derribarás jamas! Disparame! Disparame! Fuerte estoy! Aqui me ves!-_ se paró sobre una roca-_ Disparame! Disparame! Nunca me veras caer! Soy de Titanio!Nunca me veras caer! Soy de Titanio!_

-THIS... IS AMERICAN IDOL!- anunció Stan

-Pasas a la siguiente ronda!- dijo Pip

-Irás a Hollywood!- continuó Craig

-WOOOOWWW!- aplaudieron los demas, ganándose las miradas y comentarios de otra gente

-Bueno, Amigos, me voy- dijo Kenny dirigiéndose a su casa

-Despues ensayamos!- bromeó Damien

-Yo sí me atrevo!- contestó el rubio, luego entró a su hogar...

Pasó directo a la computadora, entró a su pagina favorita, , y buscó nuevas historias- Aver, a ver... Hummm... "Fanfics Yaoi"- leyó- Qué será?

_5 Minutos Despues..._

-Oh... Dios... Mio...

**_FIN..._**

**ESCENA EXTRA...**

Aparece un tipo con pelo negro, jeans negros de cuero y una chaqueta del mismo material y color...

-Queridas (os) Yaoistas...- dice con voz potente-... Yo soy Adam Lambert... El Dios del Yaoi de esta generación... Queria agradecerles por encontrarle un Seme a Damien, por suerte ese Seme es un Suke, por lo cual no necesita otro Seme... Ustedes han salvado al Yaoi!... Pero les advierto, que para que prospere... Tienen que hacer Damstophe mas seguido... El Yaoi depende de ustedes... Sin mas que anunciar... Gracias!

-Pero, Adam- llamó un chico de pelo rubio- Tu eres Seme...

-SSHHHHH!...

**_FIN..._**

**_O no?_**

**Diganme loca! xD Me van a demandar por meter a Adam en esto ¬¬... Pero lo que sea por el Yaoi! Espero que el final haya estado bueno y disculpen la demora... Gracias a todas las que me han ofrecido un fic o un dibujo... O incluso abrazarme hasta sacarme los ojos! ;)... Aceptaria con gusto cualquier cosa que se les ocurra!... La demora fué porque me estuve leyendo el libro "El Diario de Ana Frank" que es de una niña que estuvo en los campos de concentración, esta muy bueno, pero me asusté cuando me dí cuenta que ella le puso a su diario Kitty, y lo peor es que ella pone "Querida Kitty:" o sea yo me quedo O_o... Agradecimientos Especiales a:**

**Sakuyachan16**

**Garu0212**

**Dayerina**

**CreationLM**

**Luis Carlos**

**Pauuliiitaa10... Creo que es asi, tu nombre es muy confuso ;)**

**Panconqueso**

**Miley McTucker**

**Anteu**

**Sweek-Lawliet**

**Y todas las que me han seguido desde el principio! Ahora sí, al Cramien Lemmon prometido!**

**Las Quiero!**

**XOXO!**


End file.
